Vampire Princess and Daughter
by Super-Twi-Harry-Heroes-Fan
Summary: Bella is Rosalie's daughter and the Princess of Volterra. Bella goes to Forks and finds her mother and love of her life in the Cullen family.But on the horizon something strong and powerful awaits her.
1. BackgroundPrologue

Vampire Princess-Daughter Isabella

Background information

Isabella Rosemarie Hale-Volturi the princess of volturi lives in Italy with the three three rulers. Rosalie Lillian Hale-Cullen lives in Forks, Washington with the Cullen family. Rosalie is Isabella's mother. Rosalie in 1882 lived with a vampire and was raped by him. Rosalie hated the fact she was raped but loved that she had a daughter. She did not know the rapist was a vampire but had a normal birth. However, 10 years later Royce rapes her to death and Bella was left motherless. The volturi found her and because she was so unique took her in. On September 17, the same day of Bella's birth Rosalie mourns for her loss, the day she died and became a vampire, the day she lost her only child. Isabella does not remember her mother but knows she had as human mother but the volturi brother assumed she died because they do not know of such a thing of a living human mother that gave birth to human child.

I am Isabella Rosemarie Hale-Volturi and this is my story of long lost love and newfound love.


	2. Old turned New life

**VPD**

I roam the halls with my two guards though I did not need them. Felix and Demetri they have been with me since day one but even with the discovery of my gifts, Aro could not be stopped. For I Isabella Rosemarie Hale-Volturi is princess to the Vampire rulers Aro, Marcus, and Caius. My gifts are also the most valuable thing in the world. My gifts are, to heal, the power to absorb, and the elements. Most vampires have one power but I have three but I am not like most vampires I am half human-half vampire. I am a hybrid. My mother was a human and got raped I remember my life clearly but I don't know my father I never knew him I remember my mother clearly but she died. The night of my birthday, when I was turning 10 years old. My mother Rosalie Lillian Hale was raped and left to die they found her body writing in pain but when the doctor came to examine her remains, she disappeared. I never knew what I was until I came to Volterra but I found my gifts that same night though I wished I had found them sooner to save my mother.

_**Flashback**_

"_Lady Bella, Isabella" Reese my personal house cleaner called to me from the bottom steps of my mom's Victorian house in New York. _

"_Yes Reese what is it, and where is Ma-Ma?" I asked patiently and watching her face for any sign of panic a clear sign that something bad was to come_

"_Well, lady Bella that's just it your mother was found withering in pain but at the doctors she disappeared and police have declared her dead." _

"_No, No this isn't happening" I heard my voice say. My voice sounded raspy and distraught to my own ears. But I could not care my eyes burned with tears and I felt my world crumple as my mother I felt was taken from me, now I had no one, for her parents left her abounded with only a house once they heard word of her rape. I heard screaming and my sobbing but I didn't care but my brain registered as I saw fire come across my body but not to harm me and earth lift up and come rushing around me, then I felt air lifting me raising me from the ground I could not stop the crying and the rage inside me. Then I heard a loud whoosh and saw two people below me with blood red eyes. The buff one I later knew as my guard Felix jumped and grabbed me down to the ground as the other I saw rapidly talk on the phone to someone I later found out was Aro. Felix started to speak soothing words in my ears as the fire died down and the earth stood still._

_Felix and Demetri looked at me then at the phone and said simultaneously "We are vampires, and we can help you, we want you to be our princess" I knew in my heart I felt a connection to these vampires so I accepted without a look back at my now empty broken house and Reese's dead body. _

_**End Flashback**_

Now here I am 100 years later still feeling the need for my mother in my 18-year-old body. I have lived in Volterra all my life feeding off animal blood and human food. I changed the Volturi diet to animal blood in remembrance to my deceased mother. I need a new change of scenery so I head off in my Brown and White Bugatti Veyron and head to Forks Washington USA.


	3. First Day

**VPD**

I see the sign _Welcome to Forks _and I get an excited feeling in my stomach. I feel as if something good is coming my way and I feel excited and anxious waiting for this thing to come at me. I drive in my driveway and look at the house I asked Marcus's wife Didyme to build and decorate for me, I cannot help but feel amazed at the art this took, and to have this in the forest at least 10 miles away from civilization is something. It was a two-story glass house with a modern kitchen stocked ready for my stay and a large pool. WOW

I walk in my room and I know I am staying here for a while a _long_ while.

_Time Skip_

Next day I get ready for school the 21st century school wear calls for something more than the royal dresses I wore in Volterra so I went with a tight red winter dress tights and black stiletto bots.

I drove to the school in my less conspicuous BMW M6 Cabrio Maisto. As I pull up to Forks High I see this would definitely stand out given that I was the only one in the parking lot without a car that has rust on the side or scratches and pars that looked as if it would fall of any minute. Well except for the Volvo, I see right next to my car. I wonder who owns that.

I walk in the office to see an old woman whose nametag read Scope. I decide to use my mind reading power to get the feedback on what people think off me.

_HOT, HOT who the hell is the new chick _typical male

_I want that car, soooooo bad _males

_Bitch, Bitch _Well hello to you bitch

_She is so pretty I want to be her friend _definitely meeting her soon

_Damn, look at her she is going to still my popularity typical_ female

_I wonder if she is related to the Cullen's look at how she looks _Ms Cope

brought me back to reality with that statement. Who were the Cullen's and if they looked like me were they vampires or hybrids? Well it is a small school I guess I will see them soon but I cannot wait. I hope they are vampires then I can have some real friends around in this small town.

welcomed me to the school and handed me a schedule and a map for the senior building and rest of the school since I am a senior.

AP English

Spanish

Calculus

Lunch

Biology

European History

Gym

I have to say I loved my schedule but the European History I just hate. Having to listen to humans telling me something I lived through and saying it in the wrong order and at wrong times just pisses me off every single time. Well whatever it is only a year I am staying here.

I walked through the halls hearing the gossip around me and just smirk as I walked slowly and leisurely to English class. I enter and I am 10 minutes late the teacher asked me to introduce myself and I froze.

I smelt the vampire in the room and they had golden eyes. I smiled brilliantly dazzling the humans in the room and I quickly go through a speedy introduction of myself and walk quickly to a set closest to the vampire. He had dark brown hair and had a bulky figure similar to Felix I smiled at him and he smiled back but I do not think he meant it to be friendly I just laughed it off. I can't help feeling safe now that I know a vegetarian vampire something rare other than in Volterra and Denali a family I have grown to dislike because of the vicious and skanky daughters Eleazer keeps in his company and the fact he quakes and barely looks at me because of the powers I posses I frighten him and he can't man up. That makes me very angry.

Classes go the same way and I have a class with so far one vampire in every class so far

English- Emmett

Spanish-Alice and a woman looking just like my mother Rosalie and same name weird coincidence I just shook off mother is dead

Calculus-Jasper and Alice so far that is it and I feel myself have a small attachment to Rosalie even though I just met her. However, she gazes at me with longing, hope, and love. Something I do not understand she just met me. Right.

At lunch, I sat with the Cullen's and Alice introduced me to each. However, the one I have not had a class with yet stiffened as I sat down and my sent wafted to him and he froze along with the other four vampires. I wonder if I am his singer. I decided to use another power to erase m scent and Edward and the others immediately relaxed. However, as soon as they did they shot me strange glances and spoke really low and fast that I could not understand due to my human side. I think they suspected something different about me.

Biology came and I finally had a class with Edward but he just stared intensely at me and at the end off class he past me a note:

_Meet me at my house tonight_

I gulped and thought if this is a good idea, they might feel threatened because of me. I do not wish for that to happen. The rest of the day, I was anxiously waiting. By the end of the day I walked out quickly to my car but shared a look with Edward, he sped off, and I followed him to his house.


	4. EPOV First Day

**VPD**

**EPOV**

I started today in my room feeling glum and doom. Looking at the happy couple in their happy house in their happy rooms. Makes me SICK. I want to find my mate I want to find my one true love. Alice was pulled in a vision and I immediately followed but what we saw made her squeal loudly and I sigh with envy. We say Rosalie hugging a blurry figure and me watching in the background looking lost but I had a spark of love in my eyes. As I analyzed it I came to realize whoever this person might be could be my mate. I ran down the stairs of the house vampire speed and thought how my life could be changing for the best some time soon. Moreover, hopefully today if I was lucky. Which I am not.

Jasper sighed loudly and said "Edward if you're going to be all doom and the world hates me at least stick with it and don't get my hopes up being happy then going all brooding again."

That made Emmett's day he guffawed along with Rose who just snickered but looked quite content with the idea of at least liking my mate as bit enough to hug her.

I sighed and ran my hand furiously through my hair and asked Alice "Why couldn't you keep that vision to yourself"

"Because what's the fun in that" Alice replied tartly. I groaned and ran out to my car with my siblings following behind me and we drove to school.

As usual, people stared but it was not as long as usual today. Everyone's thoughts were centered on that new girl Isabella. However, no one saw her. Apparently, she just moved here yesterday. I kept hearing mindless gossip about this girl. I just sighed and brooded over this soon be mate I might have.

When lunch came, I saw what everyone even my siblings were thinking about. This human was stunning with beauty rivaling Rose if not maybe the same. She had waist length brown hair and was skinny with curves enough for the human males to drool and my member twitch. Jasper and Alice smirked when they saw my reaction to her. Alice took the liberty to place her at our table. AS soon as her scent drifted over to me, I immediately thought of draining her. I felt more than saw as my siblings stiffened as they just got a hold of her scent. She threw us apologetic looks and her scent immediately disappeared which made us relax but we were too stunned to speak for a while. Alice just ignored the entire thing and spoke excitedly with her. Jasper and I started a conversation to low and fast for her human years to hear.

"What do you think she is, do you think she's just human?" Jasper asked

"I don't know, maybe not, but she has a heartbeat and I can't read her mind, can you use your power on her"

"No I can't it's like she's not there" he exclaimed in shock. That got Rose to full attention she shot the girl a harsh glare, which Isabella did not seem to notice since she was so wrapped up in her mini argument with Alice over her boots rivaling her dress.

"Maybe we should kill her" Rose said aloud but as she did in her mind I saw as she felt a pang of hurt and guilt with stunned both her and me into silence which Jasper didn't notice he was to exasperated about the girl Bella as Alice soon found out she liked to be called.

Lunch came and went and I found I had her in my Biology class. Mr. Banner sent her to sit with me at the only empty lab table and I waited for her scent to assault me thinking maybe last time was a coincidence of the wind dying down or whatever. However, it did not, her scent was not there and her mind was blank all I heard was her heartbeat I did not even hear the pulsing of the blood in her veins. I sat there the entire time not even trying to focus on the teacher and stared/glared at Bella.

At the end, I knew what I had to do.

I left a note. Then walked out speedily. Classes flew by as I was too keyed up on the Isabella mystery.

End of the day I gave her a look and drove out, I saw her car following slowly behind us. Interrogation time.


	5. Lost now Found

**VPD **

I drove to the Cullen's house slower than normal. When I got there I faltered the house was just as beautiful as mine if not bigger and greater than mine could ever be. The siblings walked into the house and into the living room and I felt as if this was how Hansel and Gretel felt walking into the Witch's house. Probably not, they loved all that food. At least I would be fed first. A motherly looking woman with dimples came out and shouted for me to walk faster. I took a deep breath in and walked in the house. I kept my mind reading power open and heard things I should not have.

_Why do I feel such a strange pull to her Rosalie_ shocked me a little with that, statement I thought it was only me

_If she is a vampire, I wonder if I could play pranks on her _Emmet sounds like the goofball in the family even though he looks like a hulking bear

_She feels freaked but I don't think it's because were vampires _Jasper might be an empathy that would explain my new ability to feel emotions

_Can't wait to go shopping with her _ Alice, can't say I'm surprised by her line of thought for a vampire she urea has a one-track mind

_She baffles me why can't I read her mind _Edward has so gorgeous, I hope I'm his mate I would love to be I would finally find the love of my life the one person I've been waiting on for the last 200 years

_She is so pretty I wonder if this is, Edwards mate _ Esme made me smile she's so motherly if I would be so happy to think of her as my mother

_Hmm the kids have been talking about this mysteriously scary girl _Carlisle, the dear Carlisle I have heard many tales of him in Volterra but seeing him up close makes me think of an angel with his shiny hair and pristine white lab coat.

I looked around shyly and just then everyone started to fill in the living room and I followed slowly and sat down on a recliner seat that was already pulled out for my benefit.

Carlisle spoke first with the simple question.

"Who are you and if I may be so bold what are you Isabella"

I smiled slowly this was almost the same exact way Aro asked me when I first met him. "Well my dear friend" I let my Italian accent out thickly to give them the vibe I was from Italy. "I know what you are vampires. But what am I" That made Emmett laugh but then he slowly registered I knew he was a vampire. Carlisle stayed calm while the other vampires looked shocked but still a bit frustrated.

"Well you know our secret, can't we know yours" Carlisle spoke soothingly calm. I guess but I like messing with them. I used the element air to fly. That stunned the vampire to silence it was Emmett who broke the silence with a very blunt:

"What the fuck are you, you can't be human" What makes him so sure, well technically I'm not full human so in that sense he could be right but still, I'm human. I decided even though I had a physical shield I should not push my luck any more than necessary. I pulled my I Phone 4 out and scrolled to the only person that could explain me to the fullest.

"Aro, I need your help" The Cullen's froze and the silence at the end of the line was deafening but then Aro spoke something that made me falter.

"So you met the Cullen Family I see, you went through the dramatics again I see Isabella for now they should at least be talking." I blushed a bit at that information.

Carlisle snapped out of the trance and asked, "So what is Isabella exactly"

"Well simply my dear old friend she is a hybrid, half-human half-vampire." The Cullen has looked at me strangely and I spoke again to Aro.

"Why don't you just go over my entire history?"

Aro went on to explain how I was found and who found me. Then he explained my powers and that was when the Cullen's looked so amazed beyond belief I had to sell Aro to wait for them to get our their shock. He then went on to my time in Volterra and my past but that was when everyone shared a look except Edward and Rosalie.

Aro finished talking I said my goodbyes and everyone looked at me with raw look of awe and amazement.

"Could you tell us more about yourself?"Edward broke the silence asking quietly.

"Sure, what do you want to know about "The questions came too fast after I asked kindly (more like told them) to shut up and speak one at a time. I said to go in order starting at my right with Rosalie and ending on my left at Edward.

"Can you tell me the exact day of your birth "Rose Whispered?

"Umm sure but I don't understand why….September 17 1889." Pin drop silence after I replied. Rose looked at me with tears that could never be shed and ran up to me and held me tightly. I looked around me in shock and saw Jasper with a look of confusion then content when he felt all the emotions. Alice of excitement .Carlisle of Content. Esme of Joy. Edward of content happiness, joy and love wrapped in his gaze. Then what Rose said in my ear mirrored Jaspers look of confusion then content.

"I missed you so much Isabella Rosemarie Hale, my daughter."


	6. Revelations

**VPD**

Daughter. Who me? That would mean she is my mother right. But that makes no sense the doctor says mother was left writhing in pain. Pain. The change from human to vampire. I could have my mother back. Mom. That word registered in my head and I hugged her back just as tight and started sobbing into her chest.

"Ma-Ma why didn't you come for me? Did you want me? Did you know I was like you? Why? Ma-Ma why?" Mom held me tighter and stared dry sobbing along with me. After a few minutes, we both calmed down enough to stop sobbing but her eyes were still filled with tears and mine were falling freely down my face.

Emmett still a bit confused asked "Rose honey this is your daughter the one from 1888."

"Yes honey this is her" my mother spoke softly to him but still kept her eyes on me.

There was a silence but Carlisle broke it. "Okay to clarify I found Rose as everyone knows on the ground dying from rape," at that I started growling loudly and my body was filled with fire I knew wanted to be released but I knew I couldn't it would hurt the others something I didn't want for my new found mother. "And I changed her but the humans came and took her body the last day of the change and I took her away that same day again. She woke crying of r Isabella I did not know who that was since I lived in the next town over but she told me that was her human daughter Isabella, or Bella, as we now know. Therefore, she left along with me while mourning the loss of her daughter. I am truly sorry Isabella if I had known I would have brought her back immediately."

"It s ok Carlisle it truly isn't your fault, but now I'm happy now that has been cleared up, anymore questions."

I sat on Rosalie's lap the rest of the interrogation not wanting to be away from her for a minute.

Alice started it this time.

"So since we've all established and cleared up all the confusion everyone might have when can I take you shopping." She asked excitedly. I sighed and mom chuckled

You never did like shopping; I always wondered who you got that from." At that, she went silent and I remembered she got me by rape. I broke the silence in the room this time "I'm sorry for how you had me but I just want you to know I hunted him down myself and killed him." She smiled slowly and kissed my forehead as if I was two.

"Okay, anyway what exactly does your power work?" Carlisle asked always the curious scientific one.

"Well my gift to heal is pretty simple I can heal everything and everyone even dead bodies." They froze again and I sighed

"Really for supernatural beings you don't take supernatural things very well" They chuckled lightly.

"But really what happens if a vampire dies." Jasper asked.

"Well its simple I have energy I use and transfer it within the body and it slowly heals back but it drains me so much I sleep for months depending on the scar and the dead body. For example if I heal all your scars, I will need sleep for a day. However, if I healed a dead body I sleep for months depending on how long that person has died. Didyme, Marcus's wife made me stay asleep for 3 years. That brought utter chaos in the Volturi castle thinking Didyme took my life because nothing evens my heartbeat was heard." Jasper looked at me with hope and I slowly walked up to him helped pout my hand where the blue light came, the tell tale sign of my healing, and it slowly slid around his body searching for scars and when it found them it began the slow painful(for me) process of healing them. I made no sound I did not want any of them to worry especially Ma-Ma. A few minutes later, he as fully healed and I was drained. There questions answered I quickly bid them goodbye but I realized soon that I could not leave yet because of two very important people Rosalie my mother an Edward. My what? I was confused about my feeling for the gorgeous bronze haired boy. But I was too tired to focus on that thought.

**Rose Pov**

My daughter how I missed her so much. I could not help but ponder how beautiful and powerful she looks and I felt so proud that I gave birth to her. I saw her start to get drowsy but I did not stop her from healing Jasper he deserved as much as he wanted this. He got them with pride but hated how they looked on his flawless skin.

**EPov**

I felt slightly envious that Jasper was under her gaze and had her hands in his. I felt slightly ashamed at my thoughts but I could not get rid of the feeling she should be touching me and only me. It was irrational but I felt it and I could do nothing to stop these feelings. I could not help but feel love from the stunning and powerful little brown-haired woman standing before me. But it was wrong I couldn't love her I just met her. I had the small epiphany that I just found my mate. In addition, immediately after the thought I was pulled into a vision by Alice.

_Isabella Rosemarie Hale-Volturi will you marry me?_

_Yes, she replied_

I was shocked but exuberantly happy. I could not wait for that to happen .Hopefully in the near future.


	7. MotherPower

**I am so excited for the reviews I have been getting and that some people even add me as favorite. Therefore, I decided to update about three chapters every 2 weeks, so that none of my fans will start to get bored with me. **

**VPD **

_Bella POV_

"Isabella, Bella" my mother called me from down the hall in the Cullen's home. I have decided there is no reason to stay in my old house, when I could move in here. Besides my mother, lives here and I do not ever want to part from her. So far, the Cullen's have treated me like their own fresh and blood but no one shares the love I feel for Rosalie and Edward. Everything is going great with my mother back in my life, we have not gone to school in a couple days but I suppose when we do the gossip will be all on us. The Cullen's still persistently ask me to finish my story but I just want a few days with my mother. Is that too much to ask.

**Flashback**

"Isabella, how I missed you so much. As a child, I knew you were not very normal. You used to get cuts and a minute later, they were gone. I just assumed you were a really fast healer." Mother said softly to me as I sat on her bed listening to her talk about the life I so quickly forgot.

"I wish I could remember these things, but as soon as I went into that blind rage when I found out you were dead I just couldn't hold on to seeing the face of my mother while not ever seeing her again in real life." I replied with tears in my voice. It hurt me dearly when she "died" but now I regret giving up my memories too.

"Bella, damn it is she still with Rosalie. Damn. It is just not fair she stays with either her or Rosalie. Just because she is, your mother does not mean you spend every minute of the damn day with her when you have a new family that wants to spend time with you too. Come down stairs and get ready to go shopping with me. Alice yelled from downstairs. I have grown to love the pixie but at times like this when I just want to spend time with my mother and listen to her old memories, she gets tiring.

"Alice cant I just spend some more time with my mother I haven't, seen her in 200 fucking years." My mother looked down at me with the evil eye that spoke volumes "do not let me hear you say that word again." Come on now I was 200 not a 10-year-old child that cusses like a sailor.

"Bella, you've been up there for days I mean you even carry your meals to her room, I bet Emmet is missing his part of the bed since you two took over the bed. And talking about memories no less. Come down here before I make you Isabella." At that point, it just got ridiculous I mean I know we have been up here for a while but it has not been days. I checked my phone and saw Alice was correct we have been here for a while, three days now actually.

"Fine, damn it will go shopping with you, evil pixie." I grumbled and slowly got of my mother's bed. I could hear Alice clapping her hands gleefully when I agreed. Now to mess with her."Ma-Ma would you like to come with me?" Mom looked so joyful when I asked she could not be parted with me either. We just got each other back. Cut us some slack.

"No, no, no she can't come she'll ruin the girl time we could be having, you're just going to ignore me and talk to her. That's not fair." Alice replied and I could see the tears that would never fall appear in her eyes. Have I really been that bad? I know we have not talked to the other Cullen's in a while now. But she is my fucking mother what am I supposed to do, ignore her and talk to my new family members.

**Flashback Ended**

Ok maybe I should go down there and talk to them. Since that day, I do talk with the Cullen's but not as a group. 'Ok I think I'm ready now to finish my story ma-ma"

**Originally, I was going to stop it there. But considering all my chapters have been sort I did not want that. **

I could hear as all the vampires in the room ran down the stairs to the living room. Mom and I just walked down at human pace to the annoyance of a very frustrated Alice, because she too had to wait for my story because she could not see my future.

"Ok so you all know of my healing correct." Everyone shook his or her head vigorously waiting for me to start the OH so interesting story of my life please. "Ok then I has 2 more the elements which you have all witnessed with me flying or levitating really. But what you do not know is my strongest is fire and earth. Fire because I have a very short temper. And earth because I am part human. But do not worry I will not just angrily burn all your bodies to a crisp one day. I had some much needed training with that power." After that I could see the vampires besides my mother un-stiffen their bodies. Gosh no faith much.

"Well I have the power to absorb. I am like a sponge when I hug, touch, or say if I killed a vampire that had a power, then there power will go into me. My vampire brain keeps them parted separately because I made sure I got Eleazar of the Denali power to compartmentalize and make sure I do not get repeated powers. Well because of this power, I have over 200 powers because during the 1900 when wars started almost everywhere there was vampires all around Volturi castle who wanted to stay away from all the human weapons to avoid being caught as a supernatural immortal."

The Cullen has all stared at me in wonder but not ma-ma she stared at me proudly. "I knew I had a special daughter "she just said calmly. I looked at Edward who recently I have been getting closer to, to the seriously green with jealousy Alice who has to fight Rosalie and Edward for just a minute with me, and she never won.

Carlisle as usual the always level headed one decides d to ask another question" So have you been in any fights or killed a vampire." I knew this question would come up soon but I did not want I t to be now.

**I again was going to stop it there but did not.**

"Yes I have, I have fought alongside Jane and Alec in the immortal children war. And against Maria." At Maria's name, I saw Jasper stiffen. "Maria from Texas" he asked. "Yes did you know her?" "She was my creator "I gasped I don't really feel bad for killing the vindictive bitch but I don't want to hurt Jasper. "What did she do exactly" "She wanted to create an army against the Volturi to overthrow them. Word probably did not get to you because she was taken care of as soon as the Volturi heard of it. That is actually were I gained most of my powers."

Alice feeling slightly hurt for her husband asked, "Is the absorbing power the reason you haven't hugged Edward, Me, and Jasper."

"Well yes, I didn't want to take your powers without reason, I mean I already had Jasper's power from when I healed him but I didn't want to say anything because I thought you would be hurt and upset." Alice ran full speed at me and if I had no vampire, strength in me I would be a squashed human. She hugged me tightly and I felt her powers seep into me. "Oh I'm so happy that was the reason I thought you us didn't like me, but then you wouldn't hug Edward to and I just thought of it as nothing."

"No, no I never meant to hurt anyone by not hugging them, I us didn't want to take powers without your knowledge of me doing say then think I came here for only your powers." I replied softly. Edward came to me then and wrapped his arms around me without caring of Alice in-between us. "I for one doesn't care as long as I can feel you I will forever want you to steal my power." The girls oohed at Edwards's bold statement and I blushed a tomato red as I swooned. This man will be the death of me.

**Ok I am done now. Remember to read and review. Please. The more reviews the more updates I do. **


	8. Dad Date Night

**I just now realized that I completely forgot to put these on each of my chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight at all. But I am the most obsessed. **

**VPD 8**

_**BPOV**_

Ma-ma and I have been spending night and day. She has returned to the way it was before when I was younger, she talked kinder and softer now.

We finally decided to go back to school to "finish our education" When we got back Forks high as always put it to the top of the gossip column in the newspaper. _Cullen's Adopt New Girl. _No life humans. It was the talk of the month especially when mother showed her true emotions to me. She hugged and kissed me in public. Some I could even see were rumoring that she turned bi-sexual since she now kissed Emmett and me publicly. Even though she only kissed me on the cheek, they made it seem a big deal. As I said, they need to get a life.

Jessica Stanley the true bane of my existence, the one who started all these idiotic rules, now she's starting back up on Edward even though she sees that I don't drive my car but ride in a car with Edward. No, she does not see that she sees him alone and she pounces like the fucking whore she is. God I hate her.

Edward sees me upset sometimes and he smirks. Like the damn cocky, arrogant bastard he is. But damn it's hot. That smirk drives me crazy. But Ma-ma says I can't date even though she missed the fact I'm over a hundred years old. But no, she says you're sleeping under my roof so you follow my rules. I pointed out that technically it was Esme's and Carlisle's house and that I could always RETURN to my own abandoned house. That got me the silent treatment and the bitch brow for a week. Not only from Ma-ma but also from everyone in the house but Edward who says he could always move in with me too. That got mother talking and Emmett growling wildly at Edward. Hilarious.

Edward and I have decided to "date" in human terms and tomorrow, we will go to the movies and dinner afterwards. Old fashioned but it is Edward.

_Next Day_

During all my classes, I was anxiously awaiting the day to end so I could finally go on my date with Edward. Ma-ma was not very happy when he told rather than asked if he could "court" me. To say she and Dad were pissed is putting it lightly.

That's also a new thing that happened a couple weeks back. I started calling Emmet dad.

_**Flashback**_

MA-ma and I were out by my house moving out the last of my stuff I left there. And she left me alone with Emmett.

In my head, I mostly called him Dad or Pa-pa but never to his face, was I always scared of how he would react. I was not very sure if it would be positive or negative. In addition, I did not want it affecting the Cullen family if he rejected me and it could jeopardize his relationship with Ma-ma. I wanted none of that to happen. So in my head I called him Dad and aloud Emmett even, though my heart was yearning to call him Dad.

We were just getting my books and jewelry I acquired over the time I spent with the Voturi. My next adopted family. And I wasn't paying much attention; I was lost in memories of my days in Volterra.

"So, Isabella do you ever plan on going to Volterra? I just want to make sure so me and your mother could be prepared, you know... in case she gets catatonic, over losing you again." Dad said quietly with the suppressed worry lacing his voice.

"Of course not dad, I don't ever want to lose you or mom. I just found a true family with a mom and father to take care of me, even though I might not need it. I feel safe with you people. I do not ever plan on leaving. Taking a vacation, maybe. But never for too long." It was heartfelt and passionate but I didn't really realize what I said until I felt strong arms hugging me tightly and whispering "Me too. I always thought of you as my daughter."

_**Flashback Over**_

Since then Dad, Mom and I always decided one day a week we would take a family night. We would go hunting, movies, or just walk around in the forest. We talked about nothing and everything. I never felt as loved as that point in my life.

Even with the recalling of my memories school still took too long for my liking. I only had one more class left and these teachers were boring the life out of me. No pun intended. Edward looked over form his desk in biology and smirked at me. Seeing how I was getting antsy, and I bet he knew why. Damn cocky bastard, he knew what that smirk could do to me sometimes.

We raced home together and I dint speak a word he tried to hug me before I raced in the house but I quickly ducked left, if he did catch me we would be having a make-out session to early in time. I mean we haven't even had our first date yet.

_**RPOV**_

Isabella I could tell was excited for her date with Edward, but I didn't want it I didn't like his relationship with her at all. HE could never give her kids, and I will be damned if I let him steal that from her, regardless if she's his mate. No way could she ever be it anyways, I mean come on I just got her back I don't want to share her with anyone. Especially not Edward.

I saw Edward grimace form his post by the doorway but all I did was grin wickedly. No one was taking my daughter form me.

_**EPOV**_

I listened to Rosalie's mind and was appalled. How could she feel that way about me? I mean yes I am kind of taking her daughter away from her but she knows or should know that she is my mate. My one and only love.

I let that go to the edges my mind. I have to ready for my date with Bella. My love.

I waited downstairs for her and was stunned speechless from my confident stance. I think I might have to fight off a few people for the right to be with my Isabella. I growled in my head at that thought no one, especially no human male was taking my Isabella from me. I shook of those thoughts and walked to Bella.

"My dear, Bella you look so good, I want to eat you." She giggled slightly at that.

"And you look fine yourself, my dear we will have a few glares and envious remarks in people's heads because of how hot you look Edward." She replied sweetly. But that statement made my growl with anger at the thought of someone looking n her way.

She sighed and grabbed hold of my hand when she heard the growl. "C'mon Edward chill out. You don't want to ruin our first date with petty human males now do you?" I cooled instantly, swept her by my side, and tucked her in my side.

We walked quietly to my Volvo. I could hear Bella's faint heart beat stutter and race a bit when she realized we really are going on a date. I smirked and threw her my crooked grin that I knew got her every time. I heard her heart beat stutter again and go up full speed. Yep this could be one of the best days of my night.

**That's all folks. I might try to post again this Saturday or around Friday. But the next post will definitely be between now and next week Saturday. Read and Review Please. **


	9. Date Night

**I am very grateful for the reviews I have been getting and how my email has been blowing, up because of the entire "story alerts" , "favorite story", author alert" and review posts. Especially from ellaryne. Thank you all**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight (to my envious dismay) **

**VPD 9**

_**BPOV**_

Times like this it makes me want to disappear. Edward and I entered into _Bella Italia _(he's so damn cheesy, but it gets to me every time) and all stares came upon us, as if we had a gigantic "_Look Here" _sign on my damn forehead. Edward had to hold me tightly for me to not just run away and do not look back. I mean I might be over 100 years old.

The waitress didn't help my mood either when she kept staring at Edward as if he was meat. Kind of ironic since in this case she would be the prey not the predator, you know since he is a vampire and she is a human. Edward looked uncomfortable and so did the waitress after she finally noticed my presence and saw I definitely was not a happy camper. The bitch quickly brought us to our table and left as quickly as she could without looking a very scared shitless girl. Smart girl.

Edward wasn't very well because as I glanced around some of the males, not only but married males, were looking very interested in my chest area, if you know what I mean. Edward growled as he read some of their thoughts. I decided not to follow suit, listen because surely I would get too pissed tremendously, and end up killing one of them.

I grabbed Edwards palm and rested my hands on it he instantly cooled down.

"Edward, come on now you don't want to ruin not only our first date but my first time on a date."

"No I don't but if they don't stop looking down your fucking dress then they won't have anything to look with."

At that point, another waiter came, but this was worse because it was Mike fucking Newton. Shit. As soon as he came over, he gave me a beaming smile, and then glared down at Edward. He asked me what I wanted and by the way, he asked and angled his body it was clear I was supposed to answer. Well oh shit. I was trying to send Edward a message to calm down because at that moment Mike would probably have his notepad shoved down his throat to his balls.

Mike got my order and left but all he did was leave a very pissed off Edward in his wake. Not good. Our date was spiraling from bad to worse in just a minute and we have only been alone for about an hour now. When Mike came back with my mushroom ravioli **(A/N: had to stay true to twilight) **and some steak for Edward. We were finally alone, there would be no more interruptions, and we were all the way in a back corner with a dim light, courtesy of Edwards's reservation.

"Edward, were all alone now is there anything you want to… do to me" I whispered hoping it sound sexily. Edward kept staring at my lips and looked glazed over. I think I did it perfectly right then.

"Bella, there things I want to do and say to you but not in a public place, but when I say this, I will be going something to you in the near future. Maybe our second date."

"Don't count on it Edward I never put out on the second date." I winked at him saucily. We both knew we might even end up in bed together tonight. It was just a matter of waiting until the sexual tension roused us enough to take some much-needed action. Edward smiled back, yep he knew.

He flashed me his award winning crooked smile and I almost melted right then. Shit was going to go down by then of this night.

By the end of the date, I was right. There was tension so big we could cut it.

"Edward, why don't we go to abounded house tonight, ill call mom and dad." Edward grinned cockily when I said that. He knew exactly what that meant and hell yeah he was happy.

I went to the bathroom when Edward called over Mike to go call my parents. "Mom, umm me and Edward, might come home probably some time tonight or in the morning right before school so don't wait up." When she paused for two seconds, I knew exactly what she was thinking. However, I was in no right mind to stop it. She knew Edward and me were going to lose our virginities.

"Bella, come on now sweetie you're making a big mistake, he's just a crush sweetie, your first boyfriend. Do not give your virginity to him. Save it for the husband, you are going to have soon. Think about it Bella do you really think Edward is the right guy for you, or even if he's worthy enough for you?" Mother spoke hastily through the phone as if she was rushing over here. No that shit just not going to happen.

"Mom, I love you but right now I just can't talk to you. How could you doubt my love for Edward or his for me? We have been dancing around each other and have finally decided to take our relationship to the next level and you tell me this. Well mom I am a grown woman, and I do not believe this a mistake. Edward and I are going to have sex tonight and you will do nothing about it. Tell Alice do not look in our future for the rest of the night. You know what never mind I will just block her power." I was pissed beyond belief. How could she say that? Did she always feel that way? I mean I knew she and Edward did not have the best relationship in the house and that it becomes more strained when I arrived and he was monopolizing my time. However, he was my soon to be mate. With all the electric tension between us, I am shocked that we did not already have at it like fucking bunnies. Well we will just have to talk about it in the morning because Edward and I are definitely having some serious loving.

I walked out the bathroom to see that Edward was waiting for the receipt. I told him exactly what mom said, hoping it does not ruin our night.

"Well, Bella she has always felt this way, it's not about you it's plainly about me she doesn't want or cold ever picture me as her son-in-law. But make no mistake soon I will be." He said solemnly. Did he just say he was going to marry me? Well besides my tremendous hatred of the word married, I will definitely say yes to his proposal.

"Well, was that an offhanded way to propose to me, because Edward that wasn't very good?" I winked at him to return the good mood around us. I knew this probably would get Edward thinking over the fact we should wait till we got married to do it. Nevertheless, he is a person, and he needs to have some release after 100 years.

Shit I saw Edward think what I said through and he opened his mouth to speak. "Bella I think we should wait till we get married, I love you, but I shouldn't deprive you of your perfect wedding night." Damn I felt so sexually frustrated I would combust. Between reading the not so pleasant mind of human people that fantasize about me and the vampires I met it Volterra, I saw a lot. And I wanted to feel it to.

"No, Edward we don't have to wait come on it's the 21st Century, we can have sex then get married after. Baby please don't let me wait." I could tell me saying please completely broke his resolve.

"Well shit, Bella that's not fair." The receipt came and I quickly got up and grabbed Edward's hand before he could find new armor for his waiting statement. That shit is not going to happen. 

**TBC**

**I am such a bitch I will update again tomorrow because of me cutting the entire lemon of this part. It will definitely be in the next chapter though people. Read & Review please. **


	10. Love  Is it true

**You people are going to kill me when I make this announcement. 1) I said there would be a lemon, I decided not to put it in at that point, there definitely will be sometime soon but definitely not now, I tried to work it in the story line but then it would just mess with the love Bella and Edward have and the future plans I made for the story 2) I know I said I would post on like Wednesday I think, but I got sick Thursday through Friday, and I'm in school so I didn't have time on Monday. Therefore, I am sorry. However, I am posting now. **

**3) Disclaimer: I do not own twilight to my chagrin. **

**VPD 10**

_**EPOV**_

I felt the tension in the air as I speedily drove through Port Angeles. And all I could think of is the deed Bella and I will complete tonight. I so want to but not like this, I do not think its right. She has stayed a virgin for over 100 years, and me too I do not think we will die if we keep it for another two to three years. Right.

Bella reached over to hold y hand, and then my resolve tightened; we would be making a horrible mistake if we do this tonight, in lust. Even though I feel her love, I cannot believe it yet and I think this goes for her too. I drove to the side of an abounded road my family, I found a long while ago, and I saw Bella look at me curiously.

"Edward, I know we _were _going to do **it** but I don't want to lose my virginity on the side of the road in a car, what kind of girl you take me to be." Bella chided me. I stopped her with a kiss that she immediately started to deepen, but I pulled back and looked in her eyes.

"Bella, I don't think its right for us to continue this tonight, maybe in the future when we are married, but not now it is too early in our relationship. I mean come on this our first date."

Bella looked shocked, and then her face quickly turned a slight red with her anger. But it stopped right on just plain horny lust on her face bearing into my eyes.

"Bella, we both know what I'm saying is right. What happens when you wake up tomorrow and regret everything? Then you would have lost your virginity to someone you don't love." I cringed at the thought of her not even loving me remotely enough to at least love what I would invoke in her tonight. Well _was going to _is the operative words.

She looked angry and then darn right pissed.

"Edward, do really think I don't love you? Have I not proven myself enough to you? I love you deeply and un-conditionally, we belong together. I know we have only known each other for the equivalent of about a month, but everyday that I did not spend with Ma-Ma I tried to spend with you. And I know you can feel the sparks when we the touch, or the fireworks when we kiss."

My eyes glazed over when I thought over the kisses we share frequently. But refocused on the fact she could feel the spark, I thought her human half would cancel the feeling of that true mate call. Only if we finally complete the mating on a sexual level will the spark be contained to the point of nonexistence.

"Bella, I didn't even know you could feel that spark, do you know what it means?" At her shaking head, I just had to kiss her. For her to act so primal with need when I kissed her and not even knowing what it meant was exceptional, it meant she knew unconsciously I was her true and definite soul mate. I knew we would marry someday. This brings me back to the subject on hand.

"See, Bella even better now when we mate it would be special to both you and me if we wait till we were married and free of the interruptions school could bring. Besides us vampires are very primal creatures. You would have to stay in bed for months before I would even let you breathe.

She started to blush, and I knew I defeated her. This argument was closed. She knew I was right. I put the car back in drive and sped to Forks. I bet Alice was antsy since Bella decided she would not let Alice see any of our date. It would be personal just us, and the people in the restaurant.

At the remembrance of my family I realized we still had to deal with her mother Rosalie would be happy we were waiting but even more pissed Bella was thinking about truly committing to me in human and vampire terms. I realized then I was anxious of the answer if Rosalie told her of the only thing I could not give her. A child. I started to mull over this but I guess Bella felt my rising tension and she held my hand and smiled warmly at me. Damn I loved her.

_**BPOV**_

We arrived home in one peace in record time due to Edwards driving. I did not care I loved going fast I almost felt pity for the humans that did not have the luxury at going as fast as we go.

Ma-Ma came out to greet me, I hugged her closely, and tightly telling her I missed her. However, at her hiss and Dad's growl at Edward I remembered the small problem we had.

"Mom, Dad we did nothing see smell, his scent is not in me." I blushed at the thought of Edward in me. He smirked when he saw my blush probably knowing exactly why I was blushing. Damn cocky bastard.

"Isabella, how could you even think about mating him though, he does not deserve you." I was walking straight to the living room when she said that. I stopped dead in the middle of the pathway.

"Mother, you are wrong it's me who does not deserve him. Nevertheless we love each other, and we are true mates. Would you really challenge us as being true soul mates?" Edward finally snapped into action after growling with anger over my mother's acid filled words.

"Isabella, try dating another guy, try kissing another guy. You do not know what true love is." Mother looked down right angry but I could not refrain from going up to her and furiously spoke.

"I am over a hundred years old I have seen enough I have even read the minds of two soul mates. I know what it is. Obviously you do not if you dare accuse us of this." I immediately felt bad after I said this.

"Mom, I love you but chill out Edward is in your life he is your brother. Soon will be your son-in-law. We love each other just know that and be happy for us." I pleaded with her she had turned to the stony expression I first experienced when we just met each other at school. I can say with a straight face I hope this is the last argument we were ever in because I honestly hate being at the receiving end of that look.

"Isabella, I love you too much. How can you throw away your life on him? Whether or not you are soul mates is irrelevant to me. He cannot give you the child all female vampires yearn to have. And when you have lived for awhile and get over the Honeymoon faze you will realize this and we will all lose you in the long run because, trust me, you will become depressed and vengeful on him."

"Mom is that what happened to you before I came." I looked deeply in her eyes and I saw she finally realized what she was saying. "Mom that will never happen to me and Edward. Look at Alice and Jasper there fine. Look at Carlisle and Esme, they are content. If it might come to that we would adopt other newborn vampires that need help in tour life. But I would never do that to Edward."

She looked at me with tears that could not and if they could would not shed. She ran to me and hugged me so close and whispered so low that the others could not hear. "Well, just know I approve, I just want to make sure you know what you are doing because this is forever not just one lifetime. Live it fully with Edward. I accept him as my son." She kissed me on the cheek and grabbed Emmett's hand in hers and went to their room.

Edward came to me casually and slowly and told me he head what she said in her mid. He kissed me. Whispering on my lips "we still can't do it tonight Bella." Damn.

**Lol well that has finished for a while think I have two ideas for a threat and need your input. Should a threat be Tanya, Victoria, James, Laurant and Maria together banded to destroy the Cullen's/volturi. Alternatively, should it be the Romanians along with Tanya. Tanya definitely have to be one of the evil people I hate that bitch. R&R **


	11. Werewolves

**Hey guys. Well I think I might start a new story because my head is dying of all the stories I could possibly make. Also this I might have to shut down completely because I was searching and found a story just like this one that was made last year, and because I don't want to risk a flame about me plagiarizing….. Which I did not, I am thinking long and hard about continuing this. So back on the happier note, I am thinking of doing a Bella/Aro or Bella/Caius or Bella/Paul story or a Bella/Edward mermaid fic or Bella/Aro half vamp/half human fic…. etcetera. So comment on those because I might want to start it tomorrow. On the other hand, I might just start on all these ideas now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight **

**VPD 11**

_**BPOV**_

Everything was going perfectly right now in my life. Edward and I have been on only one more date and the sexual tension was just too much. At times Jasper had to grab Alice and leave because he had to get rid of all the tensions we emit. Ma-Ma and Edward still without a doubt hate each other but when I am in the room or in hearing distance, they talk politely and civilly towards each other. However, when I leave the room I can see the grimace my mother gives Edward. And at night when Edward walks me to my room, he always tells me how angry Ma-Ma is at him for taking her only daughter away from her. Robbing the cradle as he reiterates kindly. But no matter how much I love my mother I will not give Edward up for her.

Dad on the other hand is even double on the protective side, even though he is not really my father. Which I said to me, which got me a hurt look and the silent treatment for months. Yah never going through that again. But back to the point. Dad has made it his duty for me and Edward to not kiss or hug or even touch. That just resulted in so much sexual tension Jaspers gift made everyone feel like doing it. But not Edward and I, no, we just had some seriously heavy make out session, with light and I mean feather touch light petting. Ending in Dad coming back from his quickie with Ma- Ma and yelling at Edward how he cannot keep his hands off me. That just made me grin like a wolf.

Speaking of wolf then I went to the Quileute reserve and came face to face with eight wolves. Scared the shit out of me for sure. Since one, it was daytime and the children of the moon could not faze in the morning only at the full moon, hence the name children of the moon. Two Uncle Caius personally seen to it that all the children of the moon were taken care of.

Their leader Sam, a huge black werewolf kept barking at me like goddamn dog, acting like I knew what he was saying.

**Flashback **

_**Sam POV**_

The pack and I along with Jacobs pack were running the perimeter. The pack mind only worked with the two alphas communicating to each other only. Then the others in each pack communicating with their alpha only. Jacob split the pack once Leah joined, we had a huge fight when she imprinted on Jacob and I got jealous, though I do not know why I did when I had Emily at home. Jacob quickly wanted a shift in the pack when Leah joined but me having an Alpha mind I quickly wanted to dominate too. So our elders decided we should split the pack. I had Paul, Jared, and Quill. Jacob had Seth, Leah, and Embry.

So far, this had worked well. I do not see what Leah and Jacob do during their alone time. And Leah does not have to endure seeing me and Emily together in my mind.

Me and Jacob were just communicating on tightening up the patrolling because we heard of a few rogue vampires coming into town when we smelt a sickingly sweet bleach smell, like a vampires but it was dull not as potent as it should be. We were intrigued we never smelt anything like it before, but it was a vampire (maybe) on our lands.

We took chase.

_**BPOV**_

I was just minding my own business just exploring all of Forks, since half the Cullen has left to hunt including Edward, Alice, and Ma-Ma. And I just did not want to stay inside today since we were on Winter Break for school.

I was just walking up and down singing _Bring Me to Life by Evanescence_ when these gigantic wolves came up to me growling. They were split in two four on the left and four just arriving on the right side.

The quickly went into a surrounding formation around me and a large blackish/ grayish one came up to me growling and barking.

"Ok, obviously you are definitely not some kind of animal, s o you are a wolf/human correct?" he nodded his head slowly but kept growling at me.

"Can you like, turn back so I can talk to you?" He growled but then looked to the left of him to a large Russet wolf, which nodded his head and ran in the direction of the woods. I turned to follow but the wolves left behind kept growling at me.

A large Indian man came out flanked to the right by another large man with longer hair.

"We are the Quileute wolf pack; now tell us why you smell like a human and a vampire." The man with the cropped hair said.

"Well obviously you are not that smart." Wrong thing to say.

"Ok, ok chill, just trying to lighten the mood. Anyway I'm half vampire/ half human." I waited for the gasps of shock but all I heard were angry growls. What the hell.

"Impossible" the one with longer hair spat. The other just growled at me along with the wolves that I noticed were getting way to close for comfort. I did not want to reveal any of my powers to them. Not knowing if they could reject it and Alice's power did not warn me instead all I saw was a blank future. Not what I expected but it still meant I was alive.

"Well, how come I'm here?" I said smartly. I was getting very frustrated with all these grumbles so I tried to use mind reading to find a way to get out of here as quickly as possible.

_Stupid vampire, just want her to die what is Jacob waiting for. All he needs to do is send the signal and that bitches head is mine. _Hostile woman. I noticed when I was listening to her in the background was voices of two other wolves. So they could speak in each other's head, and understand fascinating.

"Ok this is getting quite boring and my fiancé is coming soon."

"Who is your fiancé?" Sam or Jacob said.

"Edward Cullen" I do not know if should have given it to them but that set them off I guess because they immediately fell back.

"Ok, are you new to their coven and didn't know the rules or are you just a disobedient and ignorant child?"

"Well Mr. high-and-mighty I didn't even know you knew such big words." Damn, my stupid mouth. And with that began the chase.

We ran high up a mountain and I jumped of the cliff only to land in La Push beach. The wolves were still coming and closing in on me fast. In their head or heads I should say they were saying how they would just rip me apart not burn me that way I still lived but I would get hurt in the process. Well not for me I would be trying to repair myself for years if I ever was torn apart. I decided to try my powers.

I used a freezing one on the beach as soon as I emerged, I saw no humans probably because it was winter and snow was coming in or at least that is what I got in my vision a few minutes ago when I was checking if I survive. Which obviously, I do but I still needed to know if I would come out limbs intact.

The water froze immediately around the wolves and it looked like art. I would almost paint it. But quickly I saw it melting. I ran again.

I used a mist to try to block their sight to no avail. I decided to just use earth to force them to the ground like a prisoner. The wolves this time could not break free because I reinforced it with a telekinetic shield.

I asked Jacob and Sam to phase back, since I knew they were both alphas. How I do not know and frankly I do not care either. They phased and I saw they were naked I used a power I got from a gypsy vampire to put clothes on them.

"Ok damn it, stop chasing me and listen to me closely. I'm a vampire princess." This earned a very long pause filled with anxious gazes as they realized the danger they could be in. "I am very powerful, the most powerful in the vampire world actually. And I am Edward's mate. So if you want about 300 vampires coming after you then I would ask kindly if you just sit tightly and explain to me what the fuck the problem is." I was very angry and frustrated by all the running. I loved to do it yes, but not when I was running for my life that took excessively much energy plus me using power after power right after each other I was breathless.

"Well the Cullen's made a pact about staying of our lands as long as we stay of theirs. Or else it was war." Jacob replied gruffly still pissed off for the way I held them like a prisoner.

"Well damn, that's all you had to say. Bye now."

I quickly fled the scene.

**Flashback End**

Edward along with all the Cullen's laughed their asses off by the time I was finished explain to them why it took me five hours to come back from an hour-long walk. I flipped them off which got me a grounding from Ma-Ma and Dad. And a long talk about rude behavior from my next two adopted parents Esme and Carlisle. Edward just held me silently while in his head I heard him laughing at the entire situation I was in.

_**Sam POV**_

The half vampire girl we met, forgetting to ask her name. We never wanted to start something with her in our way. She looked like she could be a great addition into the Quileute tribe. But not only was she a pale face but she was also a cold one. And dating a Cullen no less. But we wanted her to join. So the council decided we should have a meeting with the Cullen's about the girl and to see if she would ever assist us. This would go against all our tribal rules but with her power and the many under her rule, we would never have to worry about vampires again because she controls them. Now all we had to do was get on her good side.

**There you have it folk's chapter completion. Review please it's very important I get a review on what story I should do next and tell me if the story I have is similar to this one at all other than the obvious because then I will definitely have to take this off. **

.net/s/5444324/1/The_bLost_b_bDaughter_b


	12. United

**Hello Fans. I am very happy about all the reviews as this is my first ever fan fiction but I have read plenty. Therefore, I decided I would put my writing skills to use and start two more fan fictions. Bella/Aro she is a half-human half-vampire and Bella/Edward mermaid fan fiction. I do not know the outline of what I am going to do all I know is its going to start today. In addition, do not worry I will not neglect this story. From now on when I update this one, I will do the others as well and my future fan fictions will be done three new ones at a time. So thanks for reading. Enjoy! Oh btw I completely forgot to mention this but I have some pictures on my profile that goes with this story because I suck completely at detailing clothes, homes, and body features. **

**Disclaimer: I have absolutely no rights to Twilight Saga**

**VPD 12**

_**SAM POV**_

The girl we met the other day we have been searching for her scent all over LA Push. We did not want to call the Cullen's scared of the danger if they attack us for attacking her and with us; only having eight and they have seven plus the powerful we would not want to risk having another fight on our hands.

_Sam, I think I smelt something its right along the borderline. _ As soon as Jake tells me this, I start to run as if my tail was on fire. I did not want to lose the opportunity t have this girl loyal to La Push.

_Quill you come with me. Paul I want you to patrol around La Push there are more rogue vampires in the area. _

_Man why do we have to patrol while you two get to walk around and kiss ass to the freak it is just is not fair. I mean she is all-powerful and shit but that does not mean we have to kiss her ass. _

_Paul damns it for once just listen. Think of it this way once we get her on our side we won't have to do as much patrols because with her power all we have to do is hold the vampire down and call her she could kill them our order them off our lands. Alternatively, even better she can tell all vampires to stay out of Washington State. Who doesn't want that? Can you really tell me you would not just do this work now and then can live your life free of patrol for the rest of your lives. _

_Ha-ha gives it to him Sam (_Quill)

_Where is Jared anyway? It is still not fair that I have to patrol alone. _

_I order you to go patrol Paul. I did not want to do this but you are too damn argumentative. If you were not so hot headed you would be the one that is coming with me to the scent. _

_Whatever_

I hated using my Alpha voice it just was not me sometimes I wish Jacob had taken over instead of breaking off in his own group. Not only that I might have two more since Brady and Collin are showing signs of phasing even though there only 13 way too young for this. They have not even gone through puberty yet. This was getting exhausting I am so sick of all this. I always loved phasing with Quill because he always let me get lost in my own thoughts and he would not pry.

_Love you to man _

On the other hand, sometimes I just wanted to hit the shit out of him. Nevertheless, it is all the same to me. I hear Jacob running alongside me and I opened the Alpha connector we seem to have

_Jacob, I have Quill with me Jared is with Kim and Paul is patrolling what about you?_

_I have Seth with me, Leah patrolling since she hates the vamp girl and jealous of her power, and Embry is off today. Do you really think it is she though? I mean what she could want we did nothing to her and we have caused no trouble for her family. _

_I am not sure but I still want to make sure. _

We broke through into a clearing and we saw the border of the small canal we dug to confirm the border. We looked over and it was she and Edward.

I turned to go back to the forest and I signaled Jake to follow me. I signaled to Quill to stay behind and Jake followed and signaled Seth to stay. We both went to the forest and phased back. We noticed that we forgot again to tie clothes but when we looked down, we were fully dressed I surmised it was due to the girls' power.

"Tell me out of our entire encounter we still do not know your name Princess." Jake started and I saw Edward smirk almost breaking out into a full grin. I wondered briefly why until I heard the girl practically howl in laughter.

"Oh right, maybe because you were chasing me to death but hey, no harm no foul. Its Isabella or Bella. However, I have no objections to Princes I think it is quite catchy actually." She laughingly answered.

Seth and Quill started their very attractive wolf laughter (note the sarcasm) I shushed them. Jacob glared at me for ordering around his pack.

"Well, we have something to ask you. But we really want to know the reason you came here of all places, Princess Isabella." I saw her smile at the title I gave her. However, neither Edward nor she answered.

"Well we could possibly go on with this meeting if you answered." I was getting slightly aggravated when they would not answer.

"Oh, sorry I was us communicating. Well as you all know we have a psychic named Alice, and she does not see our futures as well as she used to. As well as I. I have not been able to see my own future clearly either. In addition, we guessed we might have your pack or packs I should say, in our lives. Since clearly I see my times with Edward or with Alice at the mall. However, I can never see our family as a whole. We would be worried but we know that you were with us, and because we see our family clearly and unharmed at certain aspects of times, we surmised we would have you in our future as friends or allies." Isabella looked slightly angry about her speech I guessed because she just admitted a weakness for the fact she could not see our future. Maybe no vampires can, we could work with that.

She looked up at Edward and he began his speech.

"Well that is why I'm here. For one I didn't want to let my fiancé go alone with volatile creatures such as you."

We all growled at him then. We might faze with anger but we were not volatile Seth was actually quite sweet. In addition, we do not really appreciate being called creatures because last time I checked he was not the best thing on the Earth. If we get Isabella on our side, I will make a point on ignoring him.

We saw Isabella admonish Edward. He looked quite sheepish and he quickly apologized and returned to what he was saying.

"Anyway, our family has thought it over and as we think about it we realize it really could help if you were allies instead of enemies."

We were actually about to laugh at the irony of the situation. We were just coming to ask about them joining us, and now they are asking to join us themselves even though they have a powerful ruler with them.

"Yes, we accept as you being a part of our allies. We will make a new treaty tonight and bring the rest of your family we want to reiterate a little." We thanked Isabella for the clothes but in our excitement, we tore them during the phase. We ran back to Quileute territory with a happier spirit.

_**BPOV**_

Edward and I both knew what was going through their heads and as soon as they were out of hearing distance, we both had to laugh. This killed two birds with one stone. One we would not have to fight and argue with more Quileute if we come back to Washington State in the future. Two we get more hunting grounds. Not for people but for Animals Forks only has so much.

Edward and I headed back home to cuddle for a while until it was time to go. They said come at night so we were going to arrive promptly at nine right after Carlisle got home from work.

~~~~~***********************************9 PM*******************************~~~~~~~

We got to the border to see a large creased old scroll paper that looked like it came from ancient time being held by Sam. And a new large new scroll paper being held by Jake. We saw all the wolves in human form and the elders. Edward and I identified them all as Harry, Sue, Billy, and Old Quill.

Billy began the meeting.

"We have known your coven for over a hundred years, as we made a treaty with them. Your Princess has given us a way to combine our groups to form a united front. We are here today to go over the new treaty with your coven. We have known this old treaty and we are here today to tear it away."

Sam held it up and his pack started the tearing process until you could see only tiny pieces left over in the water. Then people went around and started naming things about the new treaty.

"Your coven is allowed full rights on our land, but has a probation period until we know we can fully trust you." Said by Old Quill

"Your coven helps the packs n time of grave need or grave danger." Said by Harry

"Your coven protects all the imprints of the tribe." Said by Sue

"Your coven has an open home policy, meaning you can come in anytime you want and we would like to be allowed to yours at any time" all the pack members said this in unison. In addition, Esme readily nodded her head.

"And this is more of a request than a real part of the treaty. "Could Isabella order human-drinkers away from Washington State?" Billy asked, I knew this was to have security for his son.

"Well, I could but some do not listen to my rule. But if this happens we will dispose of them immediately."

"Well if that is all we accept to this new treaty."Said Carlisle. With that, the council member called our names one by one to sign the new treaty. In addition, when we did we were awarded a bracelet with eight wolves and a crest for the girls, and a ring with the Quileute crest.

I wanted to give them a representation of Volterra so I quickly used a transportation power to go to my old house, to get some Volturi crest and to the Cullen house to get Cullen Crest and Jewelry.

I gave the Cullen crests to Esme in a velvet bag. In addition, I handed out the Volturi crests. One green robe with a volturi crest to each pack member. A velvet red to the elders. And I gave a blue robe to all the pack members and told them it was for the imprints.

Esme gave a Cullen crest ring to the pack and elders,and a necklace for Leah and the imprints when they get them.

"This all shows we are united, and if you happen across a rogue vampire on this land sow them the Volturi crest and they will leave in fright if they do not call me." I declared. With that, the wolves and elders turned to go and we all left.

**I am al done. I was going to do another chapter but I want to get started on my other two stories. Read and Review please. I want to know if I should get Denali to come next chapter or if they should go to Volterra. Thx for reading. **


	13. Trusted

**Do not worry. I told you I am not going to neglect this story just because I am doing other ones. This just doubles my effort on this one and gives me more experience to write better and longer chapters. Just giving you what you want. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. BTW (I do not think I did this for ABT so it goes for tat as well.)**

**VPD 13**

**BPOV**

Things were slowing down here. Ma-Ma and Edward still had min fights because she did not like the way he was with whatever or me. Alice and I have been playing Bella Barbie to my disdain but it has been boring lately. My senior year is almost over at Forks High it was almost Spring Break. I knew that after Spring break Edward and I would get married.

It is not as if he proposed yet but knew he would and I cannot wait to lose my virginity. I offer it to him everyday like a harlot but I cannot stop I want him so much. Our make out sessions are extremely heated and they always ended with Dad or Ma-Am barging through the door and carrying me out the room.

Ma-Ma has been teary eyed lately. I asked her why she just told me she just got me back and I was growing up to fast. We were having a moment so I did not want to ruin it and point out the fact that I was already grown up because I was over a hundred years old. If that does not count as me being an adult I do not know what does anymore.

But one upside to the boredom of what is now called Forks. The wolves are beginning to trust us. Seth one of the younger newer ones did not believe all the "crock of shit" they said in La Push and wanted to meet us for himself.

_**Flashback**_

Edward and I were in an intense make out session on the couch in front of the large flat screen while some movie was going on. Rosalie and Emmett were doing it like bunnies. Carlisle and Esme were out shopping for there "human kids" and Jasper and Alice was shopping. She had to go get us our new wardrobe since she does not allow wearing the same ones twice. Jasper just has to hold the bags. Might be an easy job if you think about since he was a vampire but if you were shopping with a vampire Alice not so much. That is the only reason I do not shop as much.

We smelt a very putrid stench and we associated it to a werewolf so we got outside to the front porch and saw no other than Seth there.

"Hey guys, I though since was like family now we can I don't know do some family stuff, whatever that is." He stuttered out. Edward and me were beaming down at him by the time we were down we excitedly nodded our heads for him to enter.

I had the sudden urge to grab his hand but he was a werewolf and I did not know exactly how he would react to me being a half vampire.

"So, since you're here what do you want to do?" Edward just politely asked walking over behind me with his hand around my waist and sitting on the love seat with me in his lap. I blushed. I mean Seth was right there.

Seth grinned when he saw the position we were in. I felt the wind in the room unnaturally shift.

"Hey man, how you doing." Emmett started to grin maniacally he was really excited about werewolf coming over and I was curious as to why

_Yes, now I have someone I can wrestle with and play the WII on Esme took it away once I broke the TV after getting overexcited about a game with Jasper. _

That is so like Emmett of course the first thing he would think of when a volatile new werewolf comes in his house.

"Well nothing really just came out to chill with you guys."

"Want to play the WII then?" I saw how really excited Emmett was about this and I just had to open my mind and share this though to Edward. I saw him chuckle and nod his head. We both knew Emmett was like an oversized over stuffed teddy bear.

"Sure what do you got?"

"Mario Carts, Model Warfare, Black OPS, anything really"

"Shit, for real I mean I never got to play Model Warfare yet I have just seen the commercials."

"You want to play that then."

After that, they started an intense game battle. Emmett lost some and Seth lost some. They were both having fun even when Ma-Ma came down stairs they did not lose focus. She was being civil towards Seth. I knew she did not like werewolves much. But it was not my place to interfere.

Esme and Carlisle came in with a whole cartload of food. And Esme was over excited when she saw Seth playing so enthusiastically with Emmett. She quickly asked him if he wanted food and he was never the one to deny food, much less a nice woman such as Esme offering food so he accepted and Esme coked a large T-bone steak. I smelt it and how good it was I wanted some too. I asked Esme if she would make me one and she was quick to begin cooking.

I might only be half-human but when good smelt as good as when Esme cooked it I could not deny it.

I then smelt another wolf come in and saw Jacob and Leah.

"Seth, what do you think you're doing we were looking all over for you and its going to be your turn to patrol." I though Leah sounded like a mother. It was funny given the way she was only 20

"Come on Leah taste it it's so good." Leah and Jake both walked over and tasted some. I saw their eyes go wide. Well I did not know if that was a good or bad thing until both tried to steal more. Esme came out of the kitchen with one more plate for Seth and me I gave Jacob mine since Leah wasn't all too kind about me and Esme gave her Seth's'. He whined for a bit but she shot him a look and told him she was going to make four more just in case.

_**Flashback Over**_

Since that day, the packs seem to come over all the time mostly Jacobs and Quill and Embry were practically always over here for Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner. Me and Esme both traded days when to cook. We always had a full kitchen now. And Alice even had the boys build a closet for the wolves where they had clothes inside organized by who and what pack they were in.

A system worked well. I made sure to send word to Volterra about cutting of vampires from going into Washington. Aro questioned me a lot and once I explained uncle Caius wanted to kill them, I reminded him they were family now. Even Leah was finally warming up to us since Alice made sure to fill the Wolf closet. Plus we even built a large shed for the wolves to go inside and change so they can come inside to eat.

I was still bored so I decided to plan a trip for all the wolves to come to Volterra and the Cullen has to finally meet my larger extended family. I made sure, only Leah, Jared, Brady and Collin were going to be left behind unless there is an unruly rogue vampire.

**Next time. **


	14. Proposal

All right my very humble fans, I'm extremely sorry I have not been updating as regularly as I have before. But this story I believe will come to an end in either 3 very long chapters, or 10 kind of short ones. I decided on the three very long ones. The three chapters I believe will be finished by the end of today or early tomorrow. ABT fans your story will be finished the last week of winter break. LM fans your story will be finished around now and the first week of Winter Break. I wont be doing any stories for a while after this because I have a lot of studying to do.

Disclaimer: I have no claim on Twilight Saga.

VPD BPOV

Right now Edward and I were sitting on the couch again, doing what? Having an intense make out session while waiting for the others to come down. We were going to Volterra. I had to check over any work I have to finish (vampire armies or unruliness) and the Cullen's and the wolves were coming to actually meet my extended family instead of talking to them over the phone.

The wolves didn't want to come they had a major problem with the fact that the Volturi still drank human blood and wasn't getting it in the humane way. But Sam could do nothing to stop it. I mean who can go up against the king of vampires. Plus if I had to choose a side it would be the vampires. Team Edward right.

Alice was still packing practically trying to stuff her entire closet into her suitcase. We were only going to be there for a couple months. I had a vision Edward was going to ask me to marry him. I knew I would say yes, but I was curious as to where and when he was going to ask me.

Ma-Ma was still in her room she was arguing with dad and Carlisle. She had a very big problem with driving the Wolves to the airport.

Edward and I were bringing Jacob and Embry. Carlisle and Esme were bringing Sam. Jasper and Alice were bringing Seth and Quill. Ma-Ma was supposed to only bring Paul but she didn't want him stinking up her car. We were taking Edwards Volvo, Rosalie's Mercedes, Alice's Porsche and Carlisle Mercedes Benz.

Thinking about the cars I just remembered Emmett Jeep could hold all the wolves with space left over.

"Ma-Ma, Dad, Carlisle can you come down here for a second." I felt the wind unnaturally move and Edward stopped kissing down my neck when Dad glared at him.

"Why don't we have the wolves just take Dad's Jeep? Its big enough to fit them all with space left over."

"Great, idea Bella."

"No, c'mon Bells, sweetie that's not fair. Only I get to drive my Jeep. Its my baby." Dad was whining. I knew that would be a problem but from Ma-Ma's bitch glare he stopped and gave the keys to Jacob.

I could see Jacob's eyes twinkling. This was probably a dream come true to him, he was always ogling the Jeep. And now he actually gets to drive it. I refrained from reading his mind it would probably be only images of the car and him in heaven together.

"Ok now that issue is handled can we please leave now. If we wait any longer it's going to be morning in Volterra and I don't want to have to use my powers that early in the morning."

We all started the cars and drove off. Leah was staying behind in our house, I knew she was sad to be parted with Jacob but she didn't want to be close to a whole castle filled with human-drinking vampires. We understood completely.

**2 hours and Annoying Stops Later**

I wanted to kill the wolves myself and if I didn't Ma-Ma would. We stopped every hour on the hour to go to eat something. We passed by a burger king they were suddenly hungry. By the time we finally reached the airport, I calculated the time and we would be in Italy when it was morning. The wolves just had to eat every time they saw a rest stop.

We went through the long and boring process of boarding the plane all of us in first class with only two other humans with us and all the wolves were asking the attendants for every food available. Carlisle graciously tipped the attendant; he knew this would be one of her hardest flights, but by the look on her face I guess it was worth it because of the money Carlisle gave her.

**8 excruciating long hours later**

As soon as we were allowed I was the first one off the plane. MA-Ma was next in line. The wolves were annoying the hell out of both of us. I was mostly annoyed because whenever Edward tried to cheer me up with some serious lovin, Dad kept glaring at him and the wolves' mad catcalls that only we could hear. To say I was annoyed was a really big understatement.

Of course the sun was out because just as I calculated the sun was out in Italy, I was kind of tired because of the long night I had with Edward yesterday. I was trying but failing to seduce hi into having hot passionate sex with him. I knew he was going to propose but I don't want to wait anymore, I was so horny I though my pussy was going to start crying if he said no one more time. But me being the classy chic I was I didn't tell Edward that.

We took the two limos that Aro sent for us the vampires in one were wolves in the other. I made sure it was the one stocked to the brim of food and beer. I didn't want as soon as we enter into the castle the wolves get a bad attitude because of their hunger.

We entered the palace and because of my superb tracking power I raced to the throne where I knew the main guard and the kings were waiting for me. My family following closely behind. I new the wolves had the extinct to phase into a wolf and I was extremely grateful they had the strength to fight it off especially Paul the most volatile wolf ion the entire pack.

I entered and was pulled into the arms of first the kings and then the guards one by one all of them hugging me, their sister and daughter returning to them with a new family. I felt tears slide down my cheek and Edward ran over and kissed me tenderly removing them in the process.

"Cullen's and the Quilute pack we welcome you to our castle, and hope you feel welcomed. We are very happy with the fact our coven is extending to add you into our ranks. We are also excited to see our dear Isabella soon-be mated into a wonderful family such as yours. And also Rosalie for giving birth to such a wonderful woman." Aro stated as he sat upon his throne.

The wolves kind of had a problem being associated with human-drinkers but they wouldn't cause a scene. They knew everyone was my family and I appreciated the effort. I saw them standing at the edge of the throne room as if they would bolt any minute.

Jacob caught my eye and gave a slow smile. I grinned back showing my pearly white human teeth. Jacob winked in response then turned back to look at Caius who was giving out rooms.

"The wolves, though, I know you are not found of me and neither me to you. But you are family to my Isabella so we gave you the rooms as far as possible from our rooms. Cullen's you have the royal west wing and my dear Isabella you still have your room. Edward may stay with you but no hanky panky. You might be over 200 but as your adopted uncles we reserve the right to take you over our knees and spank you. You are all dismissed."

I blushed brightly at that statement and looked at Ma-Ma and Dad. Ma-Ma looked amused and Dad looked like he would burst with laughter. The wolves left quickly but I could hear there bellowing laughter.

I grabbed Edward's hand and we raced each other to my room. I slept deeply that night.

EPOV

I lay beside my angel as she slept. I knew she was exhausted lately. But I also knew how horny she was. My not so little friend seemed like it was always awake and was always straining to get to its mate. Isabella's small and tight pussy. I knew the sexual tension was getting to us but I would not ruin my grand plans by having sex with her before marriage. I was going to propose soon but I was trying my hardest not to make a complete decision so that neither Bella nor Alice can get a vision about it.

While she slept I knew I had to conduct the final part of my plan. To ask her uncles. I already asked Emmett he was almost too happy for me. But I didn't know exactly how the Volturi was going to take their daughter/ sister married to a Cullen. It was no secret that we had some problems a couple hundred ears ago but I didn't want that to be a problem between Bella's relationship and mine.

The Volturi Kings were sitting in the throne room waiting. I knew they were waiting for me I got that look from them this morning when we entered the castle the first time.

"Edward, why have you graced us with your presence?" Aro asked kind enough while Caius just bored his blazing red eyes into my eyes.

"I have come to ask your permission to marry Isabella." I was calm and collected when I said this but inside I was a nervous wreck if they rejected the proposal I would never have my mate again.

"Tell us, why do you think you are right for the most powerful vampire in the world." Caius spoke with anger lacing his cool acidic voice. Why I don't know. I knew the Volturi had problems with us a couple hundred years ago but for him to so blatantly show his anger and grudge against I could see would be a problem in the very near future. Plus for Bella and I to be mates but not mated in the human nor vampire sense of the word was a strange occurrence by itself.

"Caius, Marcus, and Aro, I just want you to know I respect Bella with everything in me and I don't want her because she is powerful or because of her high status in the vampire world. I want her because we are soul mates, lovers, and best friends. She is everything in the world to me. And I just hope you grant my request of truly becoming her mate in every sense of the word.

I saw the three kings share a quick look, if I wasn't a fast vampire I wouldn't have been able to catch it. Then I saw a smirk on their lips.

"Come now boy, don't be so defensive. We grant you the right to take Isabella s your wife, mate, and lover. Though I hope you did ask her mother first." I nodded in affirmation. If I didn't Rosalie would have cut off my balls and fed them to me while lecturing me on disrespecting her status in Bella's life. I shuddered at the thought. I would need those later. I quickly left the room and went back to Bella's not wanting the King's to get a whiff of my growing arousal. I needed to make love to Bella real soon.

BPOV

I woke up to Edwards's hand running up and down on my back. I rolled over and turned sideways with my hand holding up my head and Edward leaned over and started kissing me. It was meant to be a short sweet good morning kiss, but I dint want that I wanted deep passionate and a loving kiss. So I took it I rolled on top of him and started kissing him all over. Edward rolled me off and climbed on top of me and began dry humping me. It felt so good having his erection pressed into me so deeply.

We began rubbing faster and faster until….

"Bella, Edward gets up its another bright and sunny day lovebirds." I groaned as Alice ruined the mood. I was so close too. I knew the sexual tension would kill me one ay if Edward didn't get his ass into gear and marry me so we could have hot passionate sex.

Edward rolled off me and I went to the bathroom to start another day. Edward went in while I was getting dressed he groaned when I almost dropped the towel in front of him, forgetting he was in the room. After Edward and I got dressed we were walking around the castle and Edward brought me to a garden and sat me down. He kneeled in front of me and I was excited to see that this was the same position in my vision when he was proposing to me.

"Bella, I promise to worship and cherish you for the rest of my existence, will you do e the honor of becoming my mate and my wife?" I was so excited to see that he was actually proposing to me I forgot to answer.

"Bella, if I did this…."

I cut him off with a kiss." Yes. Peck…I would be…. Peck…so happy…. peck…. to be your wife. Full make out session, as he placed the most beautiful ring on my finger.

Edward grabbed me in his arms and spun me around. I heard cheering next. And felt hundreds of hands trying to look closely at my ring.

"Oh, Bella I'm so happy for you. Edward is the perfect guy for you." Ma-Ma said, I was so happy to hear her acceptation to Edwards's relationship and mine.

"Oh Bella please, please, please, please, please let me plan your wedding."

"Of course Alice but Ma-Ma is in charge and I have the right to veto and change anything I feel like. The final product I must see. And I beg you to have it down in two months maximum."

"Why two months?"

"Since Edward wont have sex with me and I'm hornier than a bitch in heat. I can only last at least two more months."

Everyone started laughing especially the wolves. Dad and my uncles looked sickened at the thought of me being horny. Ma-Ma and Esme just looked proud but agitated at my language. Edward looked as if he would blush the shade of a tomato if he could.

I was happy and content right now but I needed to make some hot sex to this man.

**That's all folks. Next up is the wedding and some hot loving. BTW I just want to explain Rosalie and Esme would be proud that she wanted some hot loving from the Cullen men. I mean there all sex gods. R&R **


	15. Wedding

I'm having a serious problem fans, no reviews. I get a lot of Alerts yes, but what's the point of making the stories if I don't get any reviews. I'm holding off finishing this story until I get some recognition. People you have until Friday or else my winter vacation won't be spent writing. Especially for ABT fans, a lot of alerts but no reviews. Plus I work very hard on these. It's my first time writing and I think I'm doing petty well, but I won't know for sure if you're writing. If this shall go on review my stories.

**VPD  
><em>BPOV<em>**

Things are hectic, but great. Ma-Ma and I haven't been spending as much time with me as before. But its only because she's busy with Esme, Alice, Sulpicia, and Athenadora planning my wedding. The main women here in Volterra have thrown themselves into planning my "wedding of perfection" as they call it. The men have been busy keeping me away from Edward.

Things between Edward and I are heated and sexy. I know my wedding night is going to be filled with passion filled kisses and a mind-blowing orgasm. That's all I want.

Carlisle, Aro, Caius, Marcus and Dad, see the heated glances Edward and me send each other from across the room. Every time we find a place to be together alone they come for us and pull me away. But I cant really blame them, If they didn't I wouldn't be a virgin any longer. We both are extremely horny and if Alice doesn't get everything set in the next month I will spontaneously combust into tiny little pieces.

Right now Edward and I were in the gardens and I could here the main guard looking for us. I put up my shield I didn't want them separating us it was just getting good. I waited six months for something as close as this it's the least they could do and wait till we were finished. Edward is responsible he wouldn't take my virginity he would just mess around a bit.

"Ooh, right there Edward…ahh…yes." He was teasing me and I wanted nothing but him to complete his goal. I was sitting in Edward's lap kissing non-stop because we didn't need air.

His finger was grazing along my thong. He kept moving across the edge of my skirt to the inside of my thighs. HE wouldn't put his fingers where I really needed it. I was so wet right now I knew he could feel my wetness seeping through his jeans.

I felt Edwards' erection poking at me. Edward Junior wanted to meet its mate. I wanted it too but Edward still reframed from going all the way.

"Are you sure you're ready for it Bella?" he started rubbing in a circular motion right over my panty covered crotch.

"Yes, ahh…please, Edward, stop teasing me." I managed to actually speak the sensations washing over me was euphoric. I never wanted it to stop.

"Ed.. Edward.. Please. C'mon…please." I was begging him like a harlot but I wanted this so bad. No I needed this.

"Whatever you want Bella." He spoke in a husky voice, I knew he was just as turned on as me he was hard and judging by the bulge straining to reach me he was long and thick. He kept rubbing on me, almost like he was dry humping me but I was on top,

"Ahh, Edward, yessssss!" He finally put his finger to good use. He grazed my clit and felt my wetness. He rubbed around for a bit almost like he was searching for something down there. Then he stuck it where I needed.

"Ahh, so good Edward, please." He pushed his finger in me slowly until his finger couldn't go any deeper. HE started going slow. I pushed his hand away and I turned around facing him and pushed his finger back. In this position my legs were open wider. He went deeper in me. I have never felt this way before. I loved it. Edward kept watching my face, is usually golden brown eyes were dark and filled with lust.

"Bella, you don't know what you look like to me right now." I couldn't reply. I was too busy moaning. The sensations spreading through me were almost too much. Edward took his finger out and I whimpered.

"Baby, don't stop, I'm about to cum." He started to lift me up I pushed down and started rubbing on him. He groaned and held my waist tighter. We started rubbing at vampire speed. I felt a coil spread from my stomach to my pussy. I reached my climax and screamed Edwards name.

"Edward, uhhhhhh!" He came with me. "Shit, Bella!" he bellowed so loud.

I could see the wetness on Edwards' jeans and could smell the sex in the air. He got up and ran us to our room vampire speed. We passed a few stunned guards. They probably heard the noise we made.

We took a shower one after the other. We didn't want to tempt each other too much. We lay down in bed and started kissing. But before it went too far.

Dad, Carlisle, Aro, Caius, and Marcus, they all walk in one after the other, looking mighty pissed. I don't think it helped any when Edward was still kissing me on my neck while moving his hips. Dad went up to him and ripped him off me.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Dad, calm down. Edward is my mate you know this, chill out we didn't do anything!"

"Calm down, you want me to calm down? Are you crazy? I walk in this room…"

"You barged in the room." I interrupted his tyrant but that just pissed him of more.

"I WALKED in this room, to see my daughter getting humped by some man, regardless of the fact your mates. He shouldn't be humping you before your married. Your too young for that."

"Young, young. I'm two hundred fuckin' years old. What are you talking about young?"

"You might be two hundred but you are a virgin and still only seventeen years old." Carlisle thought that was the perfect time to say that. I think not.

"I've been living with you three." I pointed to the King's "For over those two hundred years, many men that walk through here have propositioned me. But I turned them all down. Now that I find my mate your going to deny my rights?'

"We are not denying your rights Isabella, we are protecting you." Aro spoke so calmly that made me furious. How could he interrupt like this and be so fucking calm.

"Why do you need to protect her? I am safe with her. She is my life. I thought you guys were okay with this once I proposed. I mean what do you think we were going to do on our honeymoon, our wedding night I mean c'mon its pretty obvious we're going to have sex." Wrong thing to say Edward.

"The men all started to argue. But I didn't understand or hear anything they were speaking at vampire speed and volume. I was only half. I couldn't understand what was said.

Ma-Ma, Esme, Sulpicia, and Athenadora, walked looked around and broke the hissing sounds.'

"What the hell is going on!" Ma-Ma yelled over the ruckus looking very pissed.

"Rose.."

"No, stop right there, judging by the sounds I heard an hour ago and Edward getting jumped by all of you I'm guessing this has to do with sex."

"Yes." The men mumbled not meeting the glares of their wives. Marcus just looked away from Sulpicia. I wonder what's up with that?

"They are a couple, soul mates. Let it go." With that said the wives grabbed the men by the ears and dragged them out the room. Sulpicia grabbed Aro and Marcus. Hmm.

Edward and I sat down. He didn't look hurt. We started kissing intensely again. He pulled away then told me to rest.

2 Weeks before the Wedding

Today the guests are coming. I can't say I'm really looking forward to it. Edward warned me in advanced about a persistent little bitch from the Denali coven. Tanya.

I already didn't like the Coven because when Aro called Eleazar to find the full extent of my power he completely disrespected me.

Flashback

'Isabella, come here we have someone you need to meet." I was only 13 at the time still not changed but had my powers. Just not all.

"Coming Aro!" I walked in the room to see a tanned man with light brown hair looking at me as if he was examining me. I didn't like it, it felt funny.

"Aro, I can't feel anything of the human brat. Why have you asked for my assistance when she is unworthy." I was angry at his outburst of my skill. At that point I could control telekinesis and a mental shield and a bit of my elements. All I could handle was wind, and water.

"I'll show you unworthy." I picked him up and threw him across the room and soaked him using water. I put him in a telekinetic shield bubble and made it get smaller until it would feel as if he was compressed. It would hurt and judging by his screams it did.

"You don't know me and I don't appreciate being judged. I know a few of my powers and you didn't because I didn't want you too. I ran up to him and slapped him. Getting his power and making him hit the floor with a crack.

He sneered at me. "Well look who is big and tough. Remember human I am a vampire I can easily kill you."

"Well if you used your nose and smell you can see I'm not a human. I'm half." I said it arrogantly but the man pissed me off.

He looked angry at my insult and ran across the room trying to attack me.

"That's enough. Eleazar your service is no longer needed. Felix escorts him out of the castle. Isabella you're grounded no elemental power for a week.

"But that's not fair." He gave me a look. I left the room and ran to mine.

Flashback ended.

Ever since that day I held a long-standing grudge against Eleazar. He got me grounded and disrespected me. Now I have to deal with his snobbish mate Carmen. And his whores for daughters. Tanya, Irina and Kate. Kate was the only one I liked in the coven but I didn't understand why she stayed with such a horrible cousin.

We were waiting in the throne room for the Denali Coven. Edward and I were lounging on a couch in the far side of the room. And as usual we were kissing. I didn't notice them enter until an ugly screech ran through the air.

"Get of my man, bitch." Tanya interrupted another moment between Edward and I. This interrupting thing has got to stop.

"Shut up. Why the fuck do you think you're here? It's my fucking wedding to Edward. Shut up and go to your coven bitch." I was angry at all the interruptions and she insinuated Edward was hers.

She ran to attack me. Felix looked as if he was about to help me. I waved him of. I put her in a telekinetic shield bubble. I surrounded it with fire. It wouldn't hurt her since she was a shield but she could feel the heat.

"Listen up, this is my wedding, if you or your coven try to ruin it I will kill you personally. I'm not the most powerful vampire for no reason."

"Well, you're not a real vampire I smell a human scent."

"Well that's my secret now isn't it?" I dropped her on the floor, hard enough to make a large crack but it wouldn't hurt her. I grabbed Edwards' hand and walked out calmly, to our room. We sat down and Edward started kissing me furiously.

EPOV

Watching Bella go all ape shit over me was so sexy. When she sat down I had to kiss her. I pounced on her wrapping my hands around her waist. I was about to start fingering her, but as usual we were interrupted.

"Bella, Edward. I know your busy but the Romanians are here."

Bella looked shocked at this information. I was too. It was no secret that the Romanians hated the Volturi. They were extremely jealous we had Bella. Everyone knew she was powerful and for the Volturi to have her be so loyal to him or her was an obvious losing point situation for the Romanians.

I pushed off her and we walked to the throne room again. I saw the Denali coven passing with Jane guiding them. She didn't look so happy doing that. Bella pushed passed Tanya making the wall have a large crack. I chuckled. I couldn't stand the bitch either. Tanya hissed but we ignored it and walked in the throne room.

When we walked in we could feel the tension. Aro was looking at Vladimir, Caius at Stefan, and Marcus just looked bored.

"We are here just to see the Princess and congratulate her. We will not be attending the wedding." Vladimir spoke wispily as if he was millions of years old. He looked old and wrinkly. I wonder if that was how vampires as old as him look. He was pale and very sickly. But he was turned at 45 so I guess that is partly the reason,

"Bella and I understand, thank you." I replied back to the man. He looked over at her calculatingly and nodded then left. The whole time his thoughts were guarded. He looked as if he didn't know she was that young.

The entire encounter was weird but Bella and I didn't care we were blissful. We were about to be married and can finally get some sex. We were very horny!

Wedding Day

The last three days before the wedding Bella and I weren't allowed to talk or touch. It was a rule made by Rosalie and Alice. They said it gives a woo factor. I didn't care about that I wanted to be in the warm embrace of my soon-to-be wife.

Tanya started trouble a couple of days ago but before any real damage could happen Rosalie beat the bitch to a pulp. She wouldn't be allowed to come to the Wedding. Alice said she had a vision of her disrupting and in the regular vows Bella and I was taking. The "object" part we would have to oblige to and she would be the one to object. I couldn't stand for that. So during the Wedding she will be in the dungeons locked up getting watched by some of the lower guards that are not allowed to see Bella.

I was standing at the alter waiting for the love of my life. Carlisle my bet man, with Jasper as one of my men. Alice was Bella's maid-of-honor and Esme as her bridesmaid.

The wedding to sum it up was blue. It was a winter wedding in spring. Meaning we had a winter design but the weather outside was nice and sunny. The wolves sat in the middle row on the brides' side. The Volturi to not disrupt the wolves sat on my side. My family was practically running the wedding. Rosalie was playing the piano in the back. Emmett, and Aro would be the ones to walk Bella down he aisle.

Everything was perfect. **(A/N I really don't want to go into detail about designs so look at the profile pics.)**

Bella was walking down the aisle. She was stunning. I could see the tears well in her eyes. It was a glorious day, I felt euphoric Jasper had to send me some calming waves or else I would be jumping for joy. Bella looked great in her Blue and white dress her hair in an intricate design. Stunning was the only word to describe her.

I practically floated through the Wedding I only came back to Earth to finally say I Do and hear her say it. Hen I finally claimed her lips was when I rejoined everyone else. We were finally together in the human sense. Tonight we will complete the vampire part.

The wolves catcalled when I still didn't release her lips after a long two minutes of kissing Emmett cleared his throat. I pulled away and looked at Bella proud to have her on my arms. She blushed. Everyone clapped and cheered as we walked down the aisle together and to the reception in the throne room.

The reception was great. The wolves all made a speech and Aro and Emmett made Bella cry some. At the en Esme, Rosalie and Alice took Bella away from me. She returned in a tight white and black dress.

I was excited for our Honeymoon. Esme and Carlisle gifted us with Isle Esme. An island he bought for Esme. We would be staying there for two months. I was finally married to the love of my life. I brought Bella to the Limo as we were pelted with rice. At the end were brand new heels. Bella sighed but went in and turned to me as I sat down and we kissed long and deep.

**Yall better review. That's it for a while. I think about three more chapters. Are these long enough or should they be longer? Next up Wedding night and Honeymoon. R&R.**


	16. Honeymoon

Ok this chapter will be a complete lemon. Only one important part to the story will be added. For the rest of my story, which is going to be like three more chapters, will probably be filled with one lemon in each or one lemon every other chapter. But this begins the plot to the story. I hope you will enjoy. I also hope I finish this by New Years.

VPD 16 BPOV

We were on a boat. I didn't know where we were going and I didn't care. The only thing that was on my dirty little, extremely horny mind was that I was going to finally lose my virginity and in the process Edwards too. I knew without a doubt it was going to hurt like a bitch, but I didn't give a shit. Edward and I were meant to be.

He was steering the boat but kept looking behind him to look at me. And every time he did it, I blushed. I was ready for this day since the day I was born; however, I really wasn't looking forward to all the pain. Me being a vampire hybrid just increased how strong my hymen really was. I really wasn't looking forward to it.

A week before the wedding while fingering me mercilessly Edward continuously asked me if I wanted him to use his fingers to pop it. His fingers were definitely long enough to get the job done but I wanted my wedding night as natural as possible and if that meant losing my virginity in pain like every other human in the world, I would.

Ma-Ma, Alice, and Esme tried giving me tips for the wedding night and how to pleasure Edward, but the whole ordeal was too embarrassing they tried to teach my how to give oral sex with a carved rock dildo but as soon as Ma-Ma presented it to me I blushed so much the blood rushing through my body at such a fast rate almost made me faint. And to top it off Dad walked in while they were presenting it and even though he was my dad, he was a joker at heart so he laughed merrily and Jasper entranced with the sudden surge of happiness he felt, he walked right towards the source. ME with a rock cock. And shit just got worse when Jacob, Sam, and Leah walked in. Jacob started booming laughter along with Sam who then joined with Jasper and Emmett's song.

Bella's gotta learn how to suck dick good

_Bella's wants to know how Edwards gonna feel when he's so deep _

_Bella wants to get a feel of Edwards rock cock, she wants it bad, and she wants it good, she wants it deep; she wants it to turn her into a heap_

I was mortified. Leah just walked over and said," If you wanted lessons you could have asked me, I have knowledge." She looked insulted I didn't.

By then my face was in between aghast and freaked the shit out. The only good part about that day was Carlisle and Edward weren't there to see the horrors of their fucked up family. I had to keep minds blocked until my wedding. And when I forgot I saw Emmett laughing I always-distracted Edward before he got the chance to read his mind. Bitches. They were all total bitches.

We reached the dock and I saw an island with a large house smack in the middle. It wasn't a particularly big island so the house practically covered the entire thing.

Edward took me in his hand and brought me over the threshold and into a white bedroom. It had a California King Bed, a flat screen TV, en suite, and a walk in closet. It was spectacular and just so perfect for us, I was blown away. The entire house practically screamed Esme.

Edward came back into the room with all our bags and I could feel the tension. It wasn't awkward but extremely sexual. We were depraved virgins and being a vampire was just the icing on the cake.

Edward made a move first. He ran to me vampire speed and attacked my lips. It was a passionate and ferocious kiss. It was perfect. We have been going slowly for too long. Tonight would be slow but heated, hard and passionate, we would have no less. Just what we craved for, what we needed all these years.

He scooped me in his arms, I threaded my fingers through his hair, and gripping it tightly and pulling his face so close we could be Siamese twins. He groaned. I felt his cock in his pants. I was so turned on now. I was soaking the bed with my lust. Edward was everything I always wanted and we were finally going to consummate our marriage. This was what I wanted from the very beginning.

He finally pulled his lips away from mine, we had loud and erratic breathing, but he still kept his mouth on my skin. His lips were making a trail from my jaw to my collarbone, to my barley there pulse sucking on my neck. I moaned wantonly.

But I wanted more. I pushed his coat of him and his shirt. Edward was half naked in front of me. He must have worked out a lot as a human, because he was all hard muscles. The hard v- that leads to the promise land. His abs. Oh, gosh his abs they were a full six pack. The hottest thing ever. The Quilute wolves couldn't compare. His biceps were lean, smooth muscle. Not as bulky as Emmett but not as lanky as Jaspers. Absolutely perfect.

"Like what you see?" he smirked he could see how much I was ogling him.

"No, I love it." I growled and flipped us over. Edward just moaned when I started rubbing on him.

I took of my dress slowly unzipping. Giving him a little strip tease. He moaned when he saw my breast start to pop out of the dress. I wasn't wearing a bra.

"Fuck, Bella." He reached up and pulled me down sucking a nipple in his mouth. I moaned, this was so hot. I couldn't take this anymore. I have waited two hundred years for this shit. We had foreplay all those fucking ties when he fingered me until I couldn't feel my toes curl anymore.

"Edward, shit… baby, I can't wait anymore. Take me now please baby." I could barely talk the way he was pleasuring me. And all he was doing was sucking my breast while trailing his hand down to my much needed attention area. He flipped us over and took of his pants quickly. I could see his erection practically poking out in search of its mate. Edward finished taking of my dress. In the process he slid of my thong, slowly. Just torturing me.

"Edward, please…"

"Whatever you want baby." He kissed my clit and gave one slow torturous lick and pulled away. Kissing me deep. I felt him move for a while. Then I felt his very large, thick, and so hard friend, right at my opening.

Edward pulled my head up and looked in my eyes. He looked to want confirmation. I nodded my head. As he pushed in I wrapped my hand around his neck and tightened as he went deeper.

"Shit, Bella, you're so fucking tight baby, so wet. Shit"

He reached my hymen then. He pulled out looked in my eyes and gave one strong push and my hymen tore. The pain ripped through me. It was horrible and thank god I don't ever have to do that again. Edward looked pained seeing me this way. I gave him a nod to say I was ready. He looked as if he was suffering. He pushed in slowly and started whispering in my air. The things he said just aroused me more. I needed the wetness, Edward was very well hung. He looked down at me and smirked. The pain was completely gone. Replaced by only pleasure. He could se my eyes glazed over and I knew I was moaning and groaning like a hussy. Edward filled me so good.

He started going faster. But when I would almost reach my climax he would slow down. Edward was frustrating the shit out of me, just prolonging the inevitable. He pulled out and pushed in, in one deep stroke, then started going faster.

"Edward, baby, I'm about to cum. doesn't stop, please."

"I'm not baby, cum with me. Bella, shit, please." He looked down at me kissed my long and deep, he pulled out completely then thrust back in. I came undone. My orgasm ripped through me. I ripped my lips from Edwards and screamed his name into the night. Two more thrusts and Edward was done for. He followed along with me. Roaring my name.

He kissed my one more time rolled over, but by the time he covered me I was out.

EPOV

I looked over at Bella, as she fell asleep. I wished dearly if I could do that with her. But that's only one of the prices I pay for being a vampire. Tonight was one of the best things I felt. The feeling of Bella's hymen knowing she was a virgin almost made me cum. But I stopped myself. Tonight was absolutely perfect, and I knew it wouldn't be if it were someone other than my Bella. She was actually mine now, for all eternity. I knew I was going to live a perfect happy life with Bella as mine. There was no problems, no drama in our life. This was how everything should be. But I just couldn't stop myself from holding my breath until the other shoe dropped. Nothing this perfect will last forever. I knew without a doubt something was going to happen, I just didn't know what.

I turned to my side cradling a sleeping Bella. I looked out the window as I wait for her to awaken.

The sun barely came up as Bella awake. She looked stunning. Her hybrid skin shinning in the sun as mine sparkled a bit. She sighed happily then rolled over in my arms. Opening her beautiful brown eyes to me.

"Morning, beautiful." She gave me one of her brilliant smiles. She rolled on top of me and gave me a deep kiss. We were still naked and her kiss just gave me my first 'morning wood'.

"Well, seems you missed me Edward."

"Always baby." She was about to start riding me but minds I've had the unfortunate time to hear reminded me that she would be sore her morning after.

"Bella, wait, aren't you sore?"

"Well, Edward seems you forgot I'm half vampire. The pain went away a few minutes after I woke up. That's why I didn't jump you as soon as I woke up. I had to give my body time to heal first."

"You're not wet enough yet, you're going to hurt yourself." She took my fingers and dipped them in her. She closed her eyes and moaned. I felt her wetness but that brought back something I missed doing last night.

"Is that wet enough for you?" I growled and flipped her over. I slowly kissed her and made a trail from her lips to her delectable breasts, to her navel, to her hot, soaking wet, clit.

I kissed it slowly; I licked up a couple times. Bella started moving. Se stuck her hand in my hair and pushed my head down further in her pussy. Moaning out in panting breaths for me to eat her. I complied. Her wish is my command now. I stuck my fingers in her and started working at vampire speed. Licking every crevice and slurping everything she gave. The bed was soaked with her juice by the time she came undone. She screamed my name loud and dragged my head and kissed me. It was erotic and very arousing knowing Bella could taste herself on my lips and she had no hesitation she practically sucked my face off. She flipped us over and started trailing down. I've read Emmett and Jasper's mind about them getting this treatment but I didn't want Bella to be forced into this.

"Baby, you don't have to."

"I want to Edward." With that she kissed my head, which was oozing already. She licked up slowly and I groaned at the feeling. I had the urge to grab her head and slam it down on my erection but I refrained. She kissed it slowly and leisurely but then she looked at me smirked and slammed herself down on my cock, deep throating me immediately. I couldn't stop myself I quickly pulled her head up and panting told her I wanted to cum inside her. She pushed up vampire speed and slammed herself down on me. Stopping all thoughts that could go on in my head. That almost made me come. But I wanted her to come with me. Bella started moving up and down slowly at first. I let her take control. I thrusted slowly too. But then she sped up. Leaning over me and kissing my deeply. I matched her thrust for thrust. She finally let go when she slammed herself down on me. I released in her right after.

She was shaking by the time I was down shooting loads into her, filling her. She rolled off me again and kissed me passionately but fell asleep right after.

I felt proud of myself; I could tire out a vampire. Even though she was only half, she was still a vampire regardless. And to have the power to do that made me feel proud and very manly. I grinned and pulled her to me, having her snuggle right into my right side.

BPOV

I awoke much later this time. The sun was high in the sky. I reached over but found a cold spot next to me. I sighed. I wanted another replay of our time together. I knew I would be insatiable after this, but we had eternity to remedy my hunger for Edward. I got up and went to the bathroom. Taking care of some small human needs and brushing my teeth and taking a quick shower. I dressed in a short purple dress and black flats.

I walked out to the kitchen where I smelt some food being cooked. I walked behind Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned from the food bent down and put me on the counter and kissed me heatedly.

'Mmm, Edward I'm hungry."

"Sorry Bella, its just you looked so good, and smelt so nice. I couldn't resist."

"No, need to apologize" I kissed him chastely and hopped on the other counter beside the fridge.

"So what you making?"

"Eggs, bacon, biscuit and orange juice."

"Yum, how did you learn to make that?"

"Food Network." He smirked at me and went back to cooking. I kept looking at his ass.

"Bella, baby. Looking at my ass will not get food in your stomach fast enough."

'Sorry, its just" I went up to his and whispered in is ear. "I love your ass." I walked out and on the way Edward grabbed my waist, gave my ass a tap, a squeeze and another tap.

"Frisky, Edward, I love it." I ran out the kitchen. I was still hungry I needed food. I went to the living room to stay busy while Edward cooked. I started watching a TV show that entertained me for a while. I was in the second episode of the 'Lost' marathon when Edward came out the kitchen with a tray filled with eggs, bacon, a plate with five biscuits, and a large glass of orange juice. He set it down on the coffee table kissed me chastely ten put his arm behind me as I began to eat my food.

My stomach started hurting for the rest of the day. And when Edward and I started to have sex on the kitchen counter I had to throw up….

**Can any body guess why? After at least one review. I will update immediately after. **


	17. Downhill

I'm impressed 7 reviews in about two hours. Thank you everyone. And I guess I made it pretty obvious she was….

VPD 17

_**BPOV**_

The island was fun and interesting. It has been about two weeks since we first got here. We had sex at least four times a day and I loved it. Edward could be hard and fast, slow and sexy, or a combination of both. He knew my limits and what I loved and he used them. The entire house has been defiled. He took me on the kitchen counter, the carpet, the beds, the couch, the walls, the fridge, and the table, on desks, the beach, in the water. Everywhere possible he took me on. And I loved it. I was kind of sick for the first week.

Every now and then when we were about to have sex right after I ate I vomited and I was craving blood. When Edward hunted I asked him to bring me at least a full bottle of some. I ate a few weird things like blood with eggs. Or ketchup and blood. But that was only the first week, by the second week I wasn't sick anymore, but I ate copious amounts of blood and only small amounts of food. Edward though I was sick so he brought me to a doctor. The doctor took basic tests but fond nothing wrong with me. At that point I would even call myself pregnant. But the doctors took that away.

We went back to having sex all day long with only small intervals of a blood snack and my craving for eggs. But I was feeling homesick.

Right now Edward was out hunting on the mainland for my second bottle of blood today. I was bored. TV was out of the question we broke those during sex on the wall. We had no board games, we broke those having sex on the table, and I didn't want to go to the beach I had sand stuck in my pussy from an hour ago when Edward couldn't control himself and wait till we reach a bed.

So I started messing with my powers. I was using elemental to make the water go crazy but I noticed the only thing I caused was a really small wave. I didn't panic maybe I was just out of practice. I used wind to blow some trees but not one leaf fluttered. I used fire to just burn something but it didn't even get hotter. I was getting freaked the fuck out. This was crazy. I didn't get weaker I got stronger. I used my strength to try to lift a tree but nothing happened, instead I got tired.

I was getting scared. Something was happening to e and without a doubt this was horrible. I didn't have many enemies, with me being the Vampire Princess but being the most powerful vampire ever, had me a group of envious people after me. For one the Denali coven, and I knew without a doubt someday In the near future the Romanians would come.

I walked slowly back to the living room and sat down in half a couch. Edward split the couch while I was giving him a strip tease and broke it even more when he was fucking the shit out of me. Best sex ever. I was getting tired, I sat back down and was thinking worriedly about what this meant for my powers. Does this mean I have none left. I was

I still could heal because yesterday when Edward was fucking me good, I dug a little too deep and I almost broke his arm of. I was shocked and scared but quickly healed him before any problems arise. Then we had hot, angry, wild sex. The bed did not survive that one.

I didn't know what to do now. Is it possible that all I have left is the power to heal? This scared me more than anything else.

EPOV

I loved my life right now. It was perfect; I was married to an angel. And that angel gave me a better sex life than Emmett. Everything was so perfect. She worried me the first week of our Honeymoon but the second week she was much better. When I brought her to the doctor her symptoms pointed straight to pregnancy, but the doctor said she wasn't. I was heart broken. I knew I could never have a child because I was a vampire but I thought because Bella was at least 50% human she could overcome that obstacle. But it seems faith had a different path. She wasn't pregnant.

Bella was sad for a day but she quickly got over it. Then she sucked me of in the shower to make up for it. I could never deny that gift.

I was hunting at least once a day. Not for me but for Bella. She needed at least two bottles of blood each day. She had a craving. And I had to go to the mainland to restock on a lot of eggs. She had a craving for egg and blood. Yum. But I didn't say anything no matter how crazy it looked for her to be eating that. She was half human and half vampire. Besides my main diet is blood. I couldn't begrudge her.

I walked in the house with six bottles of blood strapped to my waist. But when I did I felt a solemn mood in the atmosphere.

Bella sat on the couch staring forward. Not even acknowledging my presence. I was trying to think if I did anything wrong. But I came up with nothing. She looked like someone kicked her puppy then fed him to me.

"Bella, baby you okay?" I walked to her slowly handing her a bottle of blood. She took it from me and drank slowly. Not looking or answering me. I was getting anxious. She then stood up and went outside. She lifted her hands in a position I knew was when she was going to use her elemental powers. (**A/N I just thought of this: Think Avatar: The Last Air bender type of shit) **But absolutely nothing happened. She took another bottle from me; this I knew would quench her thirst. When she lifted her hand again. Nothing.

She looked heart broken. She sat down in a heap ad started to sob. I was very shocked and worried now. I didn't understand what was happening.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I ran to her gathering her in my arms and brought her to the couch. She looked up and stared me dead in my eyes. She opened her mind to me.

I lost my powers

I was aghast. That was impossible. From day one I noticed Bella got stronger, definitely not weaker. And for her to lose her powers all together was horrible. Things were getting bad fast. And I thought things were perfect. I just jinx everything.

"Are you sure?" She nodded still not looking me in the eyes.

"Try again, baby, don't give up, you cant lose your powers. That's impossible."

"I did try Edward. I tried to do everything. I don't even have regular vampire strength. Not even my shields work, well besides my mental one."

"Baby, what's happening? Is this a side effect from all the blood you've been drinking? What's happening?" I was getting hysterical. I felt as if my life was crumbling in my hands.

"I don't know, Edward. I just don't know. And I'm so scared. Hold me please. Don't think about anything just hold me close." I couldn't deny her. I swept her up and ran to our room. I laid her down on the bed and laid down right besides her humming. She cried for a while. But then she fell asleep. I was deep in thought.

When she finally woke up, I had made a decision. We were going to see Carlisle. There was definitely something wrong with my Bella and we were going to find out before it gets worse.

She kissed me chastely and went to take a shower. When she was finished I had already booked us an immediate flight home and packed all our bags except for an outfit for her to wear.

She came out of the shower and she hugged me tightly.

"Edward, I'm so scared. What's happening to me?"

"I don't know baby, but we're going to find out." I'd be damned if I didn't.

I got her bags packed and everything was ready. But when we got to our plane I began arguing with the workers. They wouldn't let us board. Saying we were too late. Bella left my side to go sit down and I let her. She looked extremely tired. She wasn't out of my sight. The airport was kind of empty and it looked safe. Nothing was gong to go wrong if she just left my side for a small time. I turned my head to slip the worker a hundred.

"Listen, can you allow my wife on the plane please." She looked down at the money then back at me. She picked up the phone called someone and took the money smiling brilliantly at me.

"Sir, it seems we have two seats suddenly available." Whatever. I left the woman. I turned around to get Bella.

But she wasn't there.

"Bella, Bella!" I was frantic. She doesn't use the bathroom often. Since she doesn't eat much human food anymore. I was worried. Where the hell is my wife.

I turned back to the woman.

"If I pay everyone working in this airport, plus who is on that plane working a thousand dollars an hour can you hold the plane?"

She looked at me shocked but then gave me the look 'show me the money, first'. I id.

I took out my money wallet and it held at least one hundred thousand dollars in hundred dollar bills. She smiled at me and made another call. She agreed.

"Well, now that, that's taken cares of. Did you see my wife?"

'The woman you were with." I nodded. Wasn't it obvious the first time I told her Bella was my wife?

"Oh, yes I saw a woman bring her to the bathroom." I sniffed the air. Vampire and she was right Bella's scent led right up to the bathroom. I went inside but no one was in there I was pissed. I sniffed again. There was a trail outside the airport. I ran following it closely. But then it stopped and there were eight other new scents. Bella's wasn't distinguishable. I was in agony. I lost my beloved, to some fucking vampire. And knowing she didn't have her powers anymore pissed me off. I called Carlisle, he told me to get back home. I didn't want to but it was the only way. Besides they would probably want a ransom. She was a very powerful vampire and was heir to the Vampire throne.

BPOV

I was getting tired as I stood by Edward and I couldn't deal with the worker being such a total bitch. I sat down right in Edwards's peripheral vision. He nodded at something and I looked down. Lost in my thoughts. He was giving the worker money when someone came up behind me. For a second I thought it was a human but when I sniffed more I got the scent of vampire. I got even more depressed at the thought of even my nose failing me. Things were getting bad fast. I was scared out of my mind now.

"Come with me and know one gets hurt." I went with her.

I knew I was going to get kidnapped. I tried to send the worker a signal she just looked up and glanced back down to the money I sighed and went with the vampire. This just got worse and worse. First I had a pregnancy scare, then I lost my powers, and now someone was going to kidnap either torture or me me for killing a loved one or take me for ransom. And I could o nothing to stop it because I was defenseless.

I looked back at Edward once more and I blew him a kiss. Wishing I could at least use a mental power to give him a clue but to no avail. Once we got out the airport I remembered too late. I could always put down my shield. I started to cry. I knew it was hopeless. She ran us to the forest and I felt a group of people come and then I was put in someone else's arm. It was at least eight people. Five women three men. The woman who had me before had red fiery hair. And the next woman's hand I was put into had short black hair and red lips. From Jasper's memories I knew this was Maria. I didn't know the others I painted their faces in my memory I knew when I got out I would get revenge.

The next woman had Blond hair and I remembered her from the wedding. She was Irina. I did nothing to her though. And standing beside her was the delusional bitch. Tanya. And just to top it of beside her was Carmen. Beside the red head was a man with dreads and she was sucking face with a man with blond hair but for a vampire he was very ugly. They took of in the forest. Maria with me. But the next man's face stayed in my head the entire time.

I knew him to be Vladimir. Aro's rival. He wanted to overthrow the Volturi and let humans learn of our existence. He was delusional. If he exposed us that would be the end of us as we know it. Humans would be threatened and try to destroy us. They always had the need to be the top of the food chain, and could not being anything less.

Maria ran with abounded airport and me to where I saw a small private jet. She threw me inside and I saw Stefan. Shit was getting worse by the minute. I practically got two groups of covens on my ass. Maria's and the three people I have never seen before who I found to be Victoria, Laurent, and James. And The Romanian coven along with those three. Either way I had two covens wanting me for a ransom or as I know the Romanians want me dead.

Once inside I heard whispers but it was too low for my half human ears to hear. I was scared, anxious, and agitated. I couldn't believe this was my life. I had a perfect honeymoon for two weeks and then tragedy after tragedy it seems they never stopped.

James and Laurent went to me and threw me roughly in a corner. I wasn't strong enough to not feel pain. So my head started bleeding.

"It would seem that _The Most Powerful Vampire _is as week as any human." Victoria I could tell was going to make things even worse for me.

"So, Isabella, what happened to your powers" Maria walked slowly up to me pulling my hair and licking it. There was blood all over.

I didn't answer her. I wouldn't I' going to keep it a secret for as long as I can.

"Answer her." Tanya yelled at me slapping me hard across my cheek. It hurt she didn't try to hold back since I was human. My jaw and nose was probably broken now. Bt I still didn't answer and I refused to shed a tear in their presence.

For the rest of the plane ride I was bombarded with questions and various abuse because of Tanya, Irina, and Carmen. I found out Eleazar was flying the plane. No shocker there he never liked me. Hated me in fact. We landed in guess… Romania. **(LOL)**

Vladimir ran me all the way to a castle but making sure I saw no street signs. They threw me into a dungeon like room and Tanya and Carmen followed me inside but they had a key to get out. I knew I couldn't try to take it I already knew I wasn't fast enough or strong enough to take them both, especially with no powers. They started abusing me right away but I shed no tears. Just shut my mouth and took it. I could do nothing else. In intervals she would scream at me for taking _her_ Edward. Those times I would get pissed and swing back but she always dogged and hit me back ten fold.

I was a bloody mess by the time they were finished. I hoped Edward would come for me soon. Something didn't feel right with my body.

**Flipped the script didn't I. Didn't think she wouldn't be pregnant huh. Fooled ya. Review please. I will update again tonight.**


	18. Hurt

I know I said was going to review again the same day. But be realistic. It was New Year's Eve and I was busy, and then I got sick because it got colder in Florida. So I'm still a bit sick with a bad cough. I definitely know there will be only three chapters left, including the epilogue. I will finish them all today. No breaks, you will get update after update. And I expect Reviews. Thank You!

**VPD 18**

EPOV

I was sitting on the plane in coach; I couldn't get any other seat due to my haste in getting Bella out of South America.

Bella.

I missed her. It has only been 2 hours, 36 minutes, and 42 seconds since I last saw her. I was scared out of my life, and I hoped and prayed nothing happened to her. Carlisle tried to calm me down once I told him the situation, but to no avail. How could I calm down, when I knew the love of my life, wasn't strong anymore and could not protect herself?

My life was in shambles. It was at a standstill until I could get Bella back to me safely, so we could finally access the problem and try and solve it to the best of our abilities.

I was already past my regularly calm demeanor and now I was practically chaotic and moody. I couldn't stand being twenty feet from humans right now. And I was sitting in between a married couple that appeared to be visiting a family member who the husband has problems with. I was accosted by:

"Molly, you know I don't want to be in the same state as her. Much less a room "

"Well that's too bad, Bill. She's my favorite Aunt, it's not her fault she's senile."

"So why do I have to be the one helping her?"

"Because, I have to visit Sissy."

"Sissy is my sister."

I was bored and aggravated. These two seem to love each other, but were still arguing. While I have to live 2 hours, 48 minutes, and 35 seconds. Without the love of my life. I was tempted to just stuff both their mouths with the peanuts I got from the attendant. And to top it off they treated me like a child. While Molly was speaking of the atrocious duties Bill would have to do for her Aunt she would look at me in her peripheral and skip over words that most adults of past generations would cal 'inappropriate language'. I was above and beyond my limit for human contact.

By the time I finally made it off the plane it was 6 hours, 47 minutes and 34 seconds since I lost saw my Bella. I walked to get my luggage seeing my entire family there plus Aro and Jane.

I looked up as Aro approached me. He gave me a scathing glare. And I knew I deserved it. Rosalie walked up to me and slapped me hard across the face so there was a resounding crack that went through the airport. My luggage dropped so the humans thought it was the cause. I didn't even look up as she walked away from me with Emmett, Aro and Jane following closely behind. Esme walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry we'll find her and get her back she will be in one piece." I knew she said it just to make me feel better but it didn't work. My Bella was kidnapped and probably beaten to the inch of death while I stood here perfectly fine. I was supposed to be her protector, I was suppose to be the one always there for her if she needed help. And the truth of it was, I wasn't there when she needed help and now we would both pay the price. Her more than me, for what I should have done.

With that though I started sobbing. Carlisle took my bags and Esme helped me out of the airport. She led me to the car where I saw Rosalie and Emmett along with Aro and Jane in Emmett's Jeep. Carlisle and Esme in Carlisle's BMW, along with Alice and Jasper and now me.

I looked up at Alice, wanting to se if there was any hope for me at all. When I finally caught her gaze she looked away. I knew what that meant. She had no idea where Bella was.

I slid inside the leather seat avoiding everyone's eyes, looking straight out the window. I didn't acknowledge anyone, even when Alice tried to comfort me and even Jasper's power couldn't work. I was too far-gone to get artificial help from him. I was in deep sorrow. I was depressed. I wanted to laugh at how I finally got my mate after waiting over a hundred years for her to only have her for seven months fourteen days, twelve hours, fifty-two minutes, and twenty-seven seconds. It was hilarious. So funny I started to sob. Jasper even began to sob with me; I guess I was so depressed his empathy power made him get sucked into the void that was now my life.

We drove home in silence. I didn't even acknowledge when they were trying to speak to me in my thoughts. I did what I wanted to do a hundred years ago. I blocked them out. I didn't want to hear anymore of there sympathy. I didn't want it. I screwed up and I lost my beloved. I was going to die alone. Worse Bella might die alone and hurt. I knew I couldn't rely on her captors to send her back without one bruise. It was inevitable. I didn't know how many bruises Bella had right now, and I didn't want to know. If I did find out I would go on a rampage. Killing everyone in sight.

We finally drove into the house and the person who I saw wasn't whom I was expecting.

BPOV

I sat in the dungeon they put me in, I could barely breathe. My lungs hurt, my ribs were definitely broken and I knew without a doubt, I was pregnant. I feared for my baby. They wanted to kill it. But they couldn't. It seems tat my physical shield worked on my stomach. I couldn't help me anywhere else. I wished it did but it didn't, but I was grateful. My baby wouldn't get hurt. I was down here for about two hours when Irina and Carmen came own here.

They were asking me everything about my life in the Volturi, but I didn't answer. I got abused beyond repair. But when they aimed for my stomach and tried to kick me there, their feet stopped an inch away. They kept kicking repeatedly but it wouldn't let up. I knew I wasn't controlling the shield, so there had to be something in my stomach. By that point my hand was broken, every single finger and joint splintered. My jaw was splintered. My ribs were cracked. And my left leg was broken. But I wanted to live. I didn't want to leave Edward. But when they came down and I found something living in my stomach I knew I had to fight even harder to survive. They brought me a small cup of blood, which Carmen spit in. But I was so thirsty I couldn't stop myself from drinking it. There were rats in the dungeon that I was sometimes tempted to sink my teeth in. But I didn't want rat blood near my baby.

So I made due with what I had. They didn't bring me human food. All they brought was a cup of water and a cup of blood. Carmen and Irina, sometimes Eleazar spit in them. Nut I didn't stop myself from drinking it. What they didn't realize, like the idiots they were. Their spit healed some of my broken bones. (**A/N think about it they aren't human so they don't have saliva. They have venom. Bella is half vampire and half human. Venom heals anything once they are human so that is enough to heal some of her broken bones.) **Once I realized this. I almost laughed. Each time they spit in my drink they always taunted and patronized me. But all I did was smirk back. They would always hit me soon after, making sure another bone in my body broke. But they would always spit more venom back into my cup.

I didn't count the time anymore. I didn't want to because all I thought of was each second going by my baby-risked death. And each second meant I was parted from Edward. I knew he was going to blame himself that was the type of man he was. I didn't blame him though it wasn't his fault. But worse I thought of how I knew Ma-Ma was going to blame him, she would scream and yell and maybe hit him.

I didn't want it to happen but I knew it did. Worse because my physical shield seems to be on a part of me I knew Alice couldn't be able to se my future. With each passing second I thought of how much danger I was in and because I was, that included my baby too.

I didn't fight back when they hit me, if I did they would always try and hit me where my baby slept. I could feel as my baby used some of my energy. I let him. I wanted him to grow strong. I didn't want my baby to die. If that meant sacrificing myself, then I would.

By what felt like the second day. -I had no windows to calculate the time. And I didn't want to count the seconds, minutes, and hours that went by. So I went by when I awakened for another beat down and my venom blood/water. - I realized that Tanya wasn't here. I memorized footsteps and the practiced breathing they all took.

Maria's breathing was light and willowy with dancing steps.

Victoria's breathing was harsh and fast with light steps.

Irina's breathing was slow and gentle with light baby steps

Carmen breathing was airy and fast with clacking eels along the tile.

Tanya's breathing was a mixture when she came down to see me it was harsh and slow with dancing steps but clanking heels, but I realized once she left it was light and gentle breathing with baby steps and clacking heels.

After the second day I realized I didn't hear her steps and I didn't hear her breathing. She wasn't there anymore.

I knew she was going to be the messenger to the Cullen's' and I hope Ma-Ma took god care of her. I didn't want anything to happen to her. Note the sarcasm.

_RPOV_

Emmett drove into our garage and I couldn't wait to get out. I was going to kill Edward. He let harm befall my child. I heard talking and I ran in quickly. Inside I saw Tanya up against the wall with Edward's hand around her throat. He was trying to choke her.

"What's happening here?" I wanted this mess cleared up now. My baby was missing and Edward was busy strangling the Denali instead of looking for her. I was getting pissed off.

"Rosalie, you're wrong. The Denali right here is one of the reasons Bella is missing." I didn't wait for him to finish his sentence. I ripped both Tanya's arms off her body and burnt them outside before anyone could stop me. I pushed Edward out of the way and slapped her harder than I hit Edward at the airport.

"..?" I separated the words slowly; I didn't want her to get mixed up by anything.

"Now why would I tell you, you just ripped my fucking arms off?" She was mad. But I was furious. I moved to rip her legs off.

"Wait, wait. I'm sorry. It's not my fault. I wasn't even the one who kidnapped her. I just ht her around a little that's it."

"You hit my child." I was passed rational thought. I ripped her legs off and burnt them along with her arms and I rejoiced in her screams and cries.

"One more chance. Where is my daughter?" The wolves were waiting outside listening closely to the conversation. Edward was staring at me shocked. I rolled my eyes. Carlisle and Esme were looking away but I felt no remorse. I did the right thing. She hurt my daughter. Aro and Jane sat on the couch smiling at Tanya's sobbing. Alice and Jasper stood alongside them. But I knew they didn't fault my actions. Everyone felt the same here about Bella. But I felt it was my job to do this for her. It was Edwards job to get her back safely. And I'd be damned if I don't help him do his job.

Aro stood up and he touched Tanya's forehead.

"I know where she is now. Let us go get our daughter."

"Why didn't you do that before?" I had to ask. He could have done that and saved me the hassle of actually touching the dirty whore.

"She deserved it." With we all left the house into our respected cars. I went with Edward following closely behind. He obviously read Aro's mind for Bella's location and he was speeding to an airport. We didn't acknowledge each other. I was till furious at him for getting my daughter hurt. And he was still depressed and brooding on the entire situation we were stuck in. I wanted to put all the blame on him but I couldn't. The truth of the matter is. It's not Edwards fault it was Tanya's and whoever else was in on this plot.

"Thanks Rosalie." Edward spoke softly and I gave him a small smile back. He was just as hurt as I was, probably more. But we both had a goal. To get my daughter back home safe and sound.

EPOV

I was in a state of shock over the entire debacle that went in our house. I felt no remorse for Tanya's fate. I knew she would be burnt once we got Bella back. She wouldn't be going anywhere. She had neither arms nor legs. I would have laughed at Tanya once I saw Rosalie's face but I was still depressed over losing Bella. Aro found out she was in Romania in the Romanian Covens' dungeon. He saw her bruised all over. And that was an image Tanya had 9 hours and 43 minutes ago. It has now been. Twelve hours 33 minutes and 12 seconds since I saw Bella. In the tree hour time span that Tanya left Bella she could have gotten worse. She could even be dead. I stopped myself from thinking that.

Or family plus Aro, Jane, Paul, Jacob, and Seth took first class seats on the first plane to Europe. We were antsy the entire ride. By the time we were in Romania it had been 32 hours, 56 minutes, and 23 seconds since I last saw Bella's face.

We ran at full speed straight to the Romanian castle. They only had two people in the coven with special powers. A person named James who I saw was a tracker and Victoria who had the power to evade getting hurt. As we ran around the perimeter Paul, Jacob, and Seth set up posts outside. I was looking through everyone's minds to see if I could find Bella. I did. She was in the dungeon along with Carmen who was hitting her. I almost roared. I didn't want to give up our position. It was night so there were no humans in sight and the vampires in the coven were busy doing various tasks. There were only about thirty vampires inside. I saw that we would have a clear path up to the dungeons. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Jane, and Rosalie went inside with me. Esme, Carlisle and Aro stood outside. Aro had a lighter while Carlisle had gasoline. We were going to burn the entire castle own once we had Bella. We ran full speed ahead to the dungeons.

Emmett made quick work of Carmen and Irina and I grabbed up Bella. James came down and Jasper made quick work of him Alice saw Victoria about to run away so she quickly attacked her. I could hear the rest of the coven marching down so I grabbed up Bella and ran outside. Rosalie had already ripped up Irina and Carmen in her blind rage and Emmett ripped up James, Jasper was finishing James. We quickly ran outside. As we exited the castle. Aro and Carlisle started the fire. Paul, Jacob and Seth along with Jane and Emmett were taking care of who was trying to escape. We retreated to an abandoned building I found and Alice began fixing up Bella.

"Bella, baby can you hear me? You're okay now we got you." I started to rock her back and forth hushing her cries. I could see Rosalie wanted to hold her but I couldn't give her up. I just got her back. She was sobbing loudly. Alice was fixing her up changing her clothes. Rosalie and I went to work on licking her cuts. The venom was healing her wounds quicker. Once we were finished she looked presentable enough to go on the plane so we took the first flight available back to Forks and drove home quickly. Everyone wanted to hold and hug Bella but I couldn't let her go. Rosalie was the only one who could get access seeing as I was glue permanently to Bella's right side. She took the left. Bella slept in m arms and I finally felt complete once I heard her slow and deep breathing.

I'm going to give a quick summary so far.

**-Bella met the Cullen's she found out Rosalie is her Mother**

**-Emmett became her father figure along with Carlisle and Aro. The wolves are her allies.**

**-Bella and Edward got married and she became pregnant**

**-Bella was kidnapped for a purpose I'm telling next chapter.**

**-Now everyone is back together but Bella is still hurt. **

**Review next chapter in about three hours. **


	19. Perfect

I summed everything up last time. So I'm not doing it again. Now the reason for her kidnapping is going to be revealed.

**VPD 19**

EPOV

Bella was in a coma. I couldn't believe it. But it was true. We finally got her back and it seemed it was too hard on her brain she hasn't woken up since we got her back.

But I was happy. She was pregnant now. She was about a month along now (**A/N its been two weeks since they first had sex at there honeymoon and I skipped two weeks since they got her back). **And it seemed she was entering in her second trimester. Meaning she had the acceleration three times of a normal human. She would give birth to my miracle baby in about three moths. Rosalie was ecstatic when she found out. And I was overjoyed. Alice began to but baby clothes. And the wolves were trying to come up with nicknames for her baby.

I was content right now. But all I wanted was my Bella to be awake to find out the good news. She had tubes feeding her blood and an IV. The venom Rosalie and I injected in her healed her broken bones and fractured ribs so she didn't have any bruises left on her flawless face. She was still the same from the beginning of our honeymoon. Except now she had a baby bump. Rosalie cried overtime she would look at it.

We found out that we couldn't see the baby using a sonogram. It seemed no type of machine could see through the stomach to our baby. So we had no clue if I was going to be gifted miracle baby girl or boy. And Alice quickly found out she couldn't see into the baby's future. To her annoyance. But I was okay with it. Bella was alive and well now and there was no more life threatening experiences so we could finally live in peace. Tanya was in our garage sitting on a chair, which she couldn't move out f because she had no hands and legs. She didn't know why the Romanians wanted her all she knew was why her coven wanted Bella. This pissed Rosalie off so she ripped a chunk of Tanya's side. We didn't feed her blood so she was starving. Jared, Paul, and Jacob all took turns watching her and Esme didn't even glace at her.

Our family used to be close but the betrayal was definitely too much to handle. We found out her entire coven besides Kate was in on the entire thing. But once we burnt down the castle they were taken care off. Victoria and James burnt down in the fire so they were a problem that was solved. Vladimir and Stefan burnt down in the fire after they were ripped apart by the wolves when they were trying to escape. But we had one problem. We didn't know where Maria was. Jasper said we should go after her. But I didn't want to risk Bella waking up and I wasn't there to hold her. So we resolved to do it once she woke up.

As I was musing about our issues. Bella began to stir.

"Edward?" she called out to me so soft I could barley hear her. Rosalie did; however, she quickly ran into the room and hugged Bella.

'Oh sweetie I thought you were never going to wake up, I missed you so much Bella."

"Ma-Ma, I missed you too. Where am I?"

'Your home, nothing to get worried about." She looked over at me. Rosalie got the hint and walked out stiffly. I knew she was jealous, but Bella was my wife now."

"Edward, I missed you so much""

'I missed you too." I kissed her slowly. She went to deepen the kiss and I let her. I missed her taste and I missed the shape of her lips. I missed everything about her. "I love you so much." I breathed into her mouth I didn't want to take it off her lips.

"I love you too, Edward. What happened?"

"Well you were kidnapped and beaten to the inch of life, then we rescued you and burnt down the castle. After we rescued you, you passed out on the lane ride and wouldn't wake up for two weeks now."

"Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry; I can't imagine how hard that had been on you. You must have felt terrible." I had to kiss her. So I did.

"Bella, only you would feel the need to apologize when you were the one almost beaten to death." She chuckled along with me.

"I have good new though." I smiled, I knew what the news was and I was so overjoyed.

I played along though.

"What is it?'

"I'm pregnant." I kissed her. I practically tackled her down by how enthusiastically I put myself into the kiss.

"O Edward I see you're happy to see me." She was referring to my friend that was promptly poking a whole through her underwear. I would have blushed if I could. But Bella made up for it. She blushed the size of a ripe tomato.

"It's been awhile." She looked guilty. "No I didn't mean it that way. I just missed you so much Bella. In more than one-way. But I can wait until you heal."

"I'm perfectly fine now Edward. Why don't you greet me the way husbands and wives do?" I was tempted. Very tempted to take her up on her offer. But I couldn't forget how she was beaten down. And I didn't want to risk sex while she was pregnant with my miracle.

She kissed me, I almost accepted her proposition. But I had will power.

'Bella, baby, you just got healed from all your wounds, and you just got out off a coma, and to top it off. We don't know how having sex might harm the baby."

"But Edward, in lots of human pregnancies they have sex."

"You just said it, human. We're not human baby. I'm a full vampire and you're half. The baby is going to be mostly vampire. We can't risk anything. You could lose the baby. Do you want that to happen?" I knew it was a cheap shot. But I was out of wills. I was horny and I wanted my Bella. But I couldn't just forget about everything. We still had to deal with Tanya. And now we had to set up a nursery.

"You're right." I kissed her chastely. As she went to deepen the kiss I drew back and called Rosalie into the room.

"You're family missed you. I have been hogging all you're time not letting anyone close except your mother so I think everyone wants a turn Bella." She smiled at me and reached up to kiss me. I obliged and walked out of the room.

I went down stairs to see Esme cooking up some large meal and Jared, Embry, and Paul 'testing' the food out. There have been no vampire disturbances in the entire state of Washington so the wolves always chilled around here. Paul and Jared would most likely be playing games with Emmett. Embry and Quill would be in the kitchen with Esme. Jacob, Sam, and Leah would always be around the perimeter just running around experimenting on different battle tactics. Sometimes the imprints would come over and sit with Alice and Rosalie to go over Bella's surprise baby shower.

I knew Bella was going to be mad about that, but I couldn't refuse all the women in the house giving me puppy looks.

The wolves were wary about the Volturi passing through occasionally. They haven't changed their diet but they now hunt outside of Washington. The wolves were okay with that. Or most likely knew they had no chance of going against the Volturi. Paul was messing with Jane one day about ho short and young she was and she used her power on him. We realized that the pain she inflicted was a lot worse on them.

Tanya was sitting on a chair chained down, although she could breakthrough there really was no point since she had no chance of going anywhere. She pleaded with everyone to let her go. But we didn't even acknowledge her presence. Jacob and Paul once joked around about how we could have given them her arms to use as a football. Even Rosalie laughed at that one.

I could hear Bella and her conversation upstairs but I didn't want to intrude on their privacy. But mostly it was about how much they missed each other and how Rosalie was so proud and happy that she would be getting a granddaughter or son in about two months. Esme thought of it as getting herself a great-granddaughter/son because she thought of Rosalie as her daughter.

Overall we were stress free around here. We just barely worried about Maria and what she was planning.

She couldn't really do anything since The Romanians were gone and no one would challenge the Volturi much less _The Most Powerful Vampire _as Bella has been called. No one knew of her powers being gone except our family including the wolves and Tanya. I don't know if Maria knows and I pray she doesn't.

But on the upside we realized Bella didn't lose her powers, the baby was just using it to guard itself and grow. Seeing, as they needed some of her powers to expand the space in her stomach. And the effect was she was too weak to use any other powers.

Bella still didn't have her powers and we were okay with that. Carlisle and I deduced as soon as she had the baby she would be back to normal. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Aro and I all decided that once the baby was at least a month old and we knew for sure Bella had her powers back we would go after Maria. For now we were just waiting out the days.

BPOV Two weeks later

I was in the middle of my second trimester and I was overjoyed and excited. Edward and I were both excited to be given this miracle. When I realized I was pregnant in the dungeon only had time to grieve how Edward might not be able to see the birth of our child our fell him/her kick.

But Edward and I were back to normal now. At first he was skittish around me not wanting to touch me for fear of me lashing out or me going into shock of being touched. But after a week of it I got sick of it and I cornered him and put him on the spot.

Flashback

We were sitting on the couch while Esme was in the kitchen cooking me a meal and Ma-Ma went out to get me some fresh deer blood. Edward and I were kissing slow and gently. But I wanted more. He wouldn't have that. Every time I was about to deepen the kiss he pulled away and made some excuse.

I was going to deepen it when he did just that.

"Um. I have to go help Rosalie with the blood. I'll be right back." He kissed me chastely and was about to leave but I grabbed him right on time.

"Edward, what's gong on with you? On our honeymoon we had sex four times a day that was a month ago no you wont even touch me what's going on?" he looked shocked. I rolled my eyes. Did he really think I didn't notice?

"Nothing." I knew he was lying.

"Edward, do not lie to your wife." He knew he was in trouble when I used my ' I'm really pissed off right now voice at him'

"Its nothing like that Bella. I just have some issues right now."

"What issues? Do you not love me anymore? Do you find me unattractive since I'm fat now?" I was beyond hysterical. I was about to start sobbing any second if he didn't deny my claims.

"What? God, no Bella. You're perfect. I love you so fucking much its ridiculous. And you're more than attractive to me Bella; you make my unbeaten heart start again once you walk in the room. And you're not fat your beautiful, and carrying my child."

'Then what's the problem Edward? You barley touch me anymore?" He sighed and dropped back down in the couch. He lifted me up mindful of my growing stomach and sat me on his lap. He looked up not looking into my eyes.

"I just. I can't get over how I failed to protect you and how much they hurt you."

"Edward." I brought his chin down and kissed him lightly.

"It's not your fault what happened to me. Don't blame yourself, I'm not. But you refusing to kiss me and have sex with me is hurting me."

'I'm so sorry Bella. I'll make it up to you."

"Good." He kissed me harder deepening. And I felt the proof that I won the argument.

Flashback End

Ever since then we were back on track. We had sex anywhere and everywhere. Te wolves always complained the house and some parts of the forests reeked of sex. I always blushed but it didn't change anything. When I needed Edward I made sure get it taken care off.

Two weeks later

I was in my third trimester and I was finally setting up the nursery. I was probably doing this a bit too late since I was about to blow any minute. But I didn't do nay heavy lifting. I had half the room pink and half the room blue. I didn't know what I was having so I wanted to make sure.

We had ample rooms in the Cullen household so I just took the room that used to be mine when I first started living there and turned it in to the nursery. IT was the best thing to do since I was in Edwards's bedroom and my old one was the closest to his room.

On the far side to the left of the room was a pink crib with a light pink wall and a cloudy mural of me and Edward holding a little girl. The far right side of the room had a blue crib with light blue walls and a mural of Edward and I in the cloud holding a little boy. The back of the room was a gigantic window of the forest which I made Dad and Edward cut down some trees to make a small meadow with a flower garden of freesias, lilies, chrysanthemums, and sunflowers along the edge of the garden while the tress were planted strategically around the meadow. It was perfect. In the closet on the left side was girl clothes running from one month to three years. We didn't know how fast my baby would grow so Alice was prepared. On the right side was the same thing except in boys' clothes. And in the middle were girl and boys shoes.

We were prepared for everything in the kitchen was bottle warmer. And assortment of bottles. We also had a full fridge of blood to the side of the nursery just in case my baby favored blood. But the most spectacular thing was the painted mural on the ceiling of our entire family. ON the left was I holding a girl with the Volturi on my side. The middle was the wolves. The right side was Edward holding a boy a long side was his family. We were all in a wispy cloud. The nursery was perfect. Our lives were perfect. Everything was perfect.

Two Weeks Later

The nursery was finished. And I was fat. I was huge. And my hormones were all over. The wolves wouldn't come near me anymore because I would snap at them each time they came near. Ma-Am and Edward were the only ones who actually stayed in a room with me and I was so sad.

I missed my time with Esme and Alice. Missed my time with parts of the Volturi. I just plain missed everyone and everything I was on bed rest now because I was due any minute. And I was scared. We didn't know if I could get a C-Section because my stomach was so thick and I wasn't sure if the baby would try to come out like any normal human pregnancies. I was scared and anxious for my baby's arrival.

Edward and I barely had sex anymore because now that I was due any minute he didn't want to risk anything. I wasn't very happy when he told me this and I made sure he new it by kicking him where it hurts. It didn't hurt him though but it hurt me causing me to go in another fit of tears.

My powers were completely gone now, not even a mental shield. Edward was completely overjoyed when he realized he could hear my thoughts. But he couldn't hear the underlying thoughts to his dismay.

Two Weeks Later

I was going to die I knew it.

My baby was about to be born and just because I have the worst luck in the world it seems that I will be having a natural human birth. Great, just fucking great.

So now I am in Carlisle's study with Edwards hand up in my box and telling Carlisle how dilated I am. Just fucking great. I felt like I was getting ripped apart. I wanted to scream and yell at Edward for doing this to me but I didn't want to be like all the other humans so I did the next best thing. I broke his hand.

Ma-Ma was waiting outside by the doorway along with everyone else. Who was lined up like I was some kind of ride at _Busch Gardens_? Meanwhile I was kicking the shit out of Edward who told Carlisle I was fully dilated and ready to go.

"Push, Bella. Breathe deeply. Just one more big push and we'll have our little son or daughter.' I looked up at him like the woman from the _Grudge_. Was he serious? I was pushing a watermelon out a peanut hole and he was telling me to just breathe.

"Fuck you Edward." He looked shocked at my outburst. But then Dad started to guffaw and he just followed right along. Oh Hell No.

'Are you laughing at my pain? Are you crazy? You have got to be kidding me. Fuck you all. Edward I hope you're happy because I'm never doing this shit again.' He just kissed me chastely and went back down to welcome our little nudge into the world.

"Look at this we has a baby boy. Bella I'm so happy." I would be happy too if I still didn't feel like something was ripping me apart.

"Edward, something is happening." He looked down and his eyes practically bulged out of the sockets. He called Ma-ma into the room and she took my baby and started to wash down cleaning all the amniotic fluid off him (**A/N I'm not a doctor) **

"Well, Bella there is another one coming."

"No, shit Edward. Your fucking sperm is never coming near me again."

"One more push baby." I pushed with all my might, which wasn't very much.

"We have a baby girl." Edward reached down to kiss me and I obliged. He went to deepen it and I hit him taking my baby girl out of his hands. She was so beautiful.

I delivered the placenta and just like that I was back to my happy place. Ma-ma gave my little boy and Edward cleaned down my little girl and gave her to me for feeding. She was on my left my little boy was on my right and Edward was behind us kissing my neck lightly. Alice came in and took picture. I was sweaty and my hair was messy but I didn't care. It looked perfect to me.

I fed my little miracles and put them in the most perfect nursery. When I did the nursery I just thought it was better to have one of each just in case and now it was absolutely perfect for the situation.

During the delivery o my placenta something went wrong with the venom Edward was putting into me to get rid of the pain and it seemed my uterus closed up (**A/N I think that's where the baby is kept right?) **so one bad thing is I can't have kids anymore. I was okay with that better to not have more than the parents. So now I had a little girl and a little boy and the worlds perfect husband and a spectacular mother and father along with a wonderfully large family.

Who showed up whenever they wanted to see my babies.

We decided to name our little boy _Mason Anthony-Jasper Cullen _and our little girl

_Lillian Nessa-Alice Cullen. _Mason named after Edward and Jasper Lillian after me, Rosalie and Alice.

I laid my little miracles on the crib and went to Edward and my room where we made love through the night.

**Well for starters there is one more chapter left and no there will not be a sequel. But there will be nothing wrong with the family. Maria isn't going to be a problem. Next chapter is epilogue and that will be the ending to VPD.**


	20. Epilogue

I'm going to cry any minute now. This will be the ending of their love story. There was barely a problem because I hate angst. And I think broody Edward is just annoying so say good-bye because this is the final chapter.

VPD 20 BPOV Epilogue: 5 years later

Lillian and Mason were fifteen years old and today was there birthday. October 1, 2011 and now it was October 1, 2016. I couldn't be anything more than happy.

Lillian was happily dating a hybrid like me named Nahuel he was a sweet boy, a bit on the frisky side but sweet enough. He stopped aging at twenty-one but since Lillian was ¾ vampire we thought she would stop aging at eighteen.

Mason was happily dating a girl in Alaska named Annabelle. We moved to Alaska right after the birth of Lillian and Mason. Carlisle was already pushing 36 so it was time.

After the birth of my miracles I got my powers I was excited about that. Fearing that I would be 'normal' but after Dad made me angry when he was making fun of Edward and I for having sex right after I recovered from giving birth to my children he was thrown across he wall by my telekinetic. He stopped messing with me then.

Ma-ma and I bond was even stronger now that she was helping my raise my children along with Esme who was Mason's godmother and Alice who was Lillian's godmother. Alice rejoiced in those buying clothes for Lillian every other day. While Esme went with the calmer route of just cooking meals for them and making sure we were full stock with blood.

Lillian and mason stopped breast-feeding four months after their births at that time they just turned one. It was tearful when I reached for them to come to my chest and start suckling and they turned away instead wanting some of the food I had for dinner. I was sobbing all night. But Edward made me better by having wild passionate sex with me telling me it wasn't a goodbye. They were still my babies.

Right now Edward was downstairs with Mason and Lillian having the talk. They were going on their first date. Lillian and Mason were double dating at the request of Edward. Annabelle and Naahuel were content with it. Annabelle was a human who knew of our world. Aro wasn't happy with the news once I told him but I think it was mostly because they were growing up and he missed some of their important milestones like walking.

One important milestone that freaked us out was their powers. I knew without a doubt they would be powerful. They had me for their mother.

Lillian got my healing, physical shield and telekinesis. But she couldn't heal the dead like I could. Mason got Edwards mind reading, my mental shield, and he could use people's power. He couldn't take them like I could but only use them if they were in the same room as that person.

But I made sure I always had a power shield up around mason he always wanted to take my elemental power and mess with the wolves.

Edward was at wits end with Mason by the time he appeared ten. They got their powers at eight and started training with me on how to use them at nine. When I realized mason couldn't take powers I was happy. If he could vampires who wanted to hurt him would always hound him. Right now the only vampires in existence who could kill other vampires easily was Benjamin and I. He had an elemental power but his firepower was very limited. While I could make mine into whips as they got stronger I the sunlight. He could only make small fireballs in the sunlight. And while I could have the flames envelop me with it hurting me, if he did that he would die. Just another thing his coven had against me.

Vampire's around the world was scared of us. I was already powerful and to add on The Volturi, The Cullen's, and The Quilute pack we were untouchable.

The Quilute pack last time I heard from them they all had mates. Jacob and Leah settled down together, Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rebecca, Embry and Angela, Quill and Claire, Seth and some Indian girl named Natasha. They were doing fine. They all decided to start aging again except for Jacob and Leah they didn't need to and they didn't want to. Frequently they would come to Alaska and chill with us and give us updates but mostly they stayed on the reservation to guard their people. But no vampires disobeyed my law of having no human-drinkers in Washington. They obliged.

A couple years ago we had a run-in with Tanya and Maria. Tanya was a waste of time. We left her in the house when my babies were born. We thought the wolves would take care of her. Apparently not. She was taken in by Maria who tried to help her but couldn't she still ad no legs and arms. I made quick work of her. Maria had a newborn army. I didn't even ask my family to assist. I looked at the newborns telling them that they would all die if they didn't not surrender and come with me to help them. Only ¼ of her army left her. Which was where Lillian met Nahuel.

I put the newcomers in a bubble not wanting them to try and double cross me. I put my family in a shield-letting mason and Edward out because Edward wanted me too and Mason wanted to use my elemental powers again. The rest of my family weren't scared they knew the type of power I had. The all sat down and watched the fight. Mason had great fun using my fire whips. Edward was just behind me casually kissing my neck not fearing for my life at all. They all knew my abilities there was no need to be anxious.

I had a firewall and I started to burn them one by one. They all screamed out in agony. Mason made slow work of his skills testing out al my powers he could possibly kill with. It was only thirty minutes left when the 'battle' was over. We walked back inside our house and I made Mason and Lillian their favorite meal. An the family all separated doing there own thing.

That was the only battle I fought since I had my kids. There was nothing to fear. We were living wonderfully in the large nine/5 bathroom house in Alaska and I wouldn't trade my life for the world.

I went downstairs to Edward and kissed our kids goodbye and good luck on their dates. Edward scooped me up and we made love until our babies came home.

**-The End-**

**This has been VPD. Reviews please give e some feedback on my now completed story. **


End file.
